Tú de menta, yo de fresa
by cerezo de la luna
Summary: Enamorarse no entra en los planes de Sasuke Uchiha. Soltero, independiente y con un hijo de siete años que es todo su mundo, no imagina que Sakura, esa compañera de trabajo, callada y discreta con la que coincide cada mañana en la piscina de un gimnasio, está a punto de irrumpir en su vida para romperle los esquemas.


¡Hola! Sé que la gran mayoría de vosotr ya estáis con un muñeco de vudú con mi nombre y clavándome agujas jajaja pero …..¡Aquí estoy! Además como ofrenda de paz os dejo una adaptación completa, se titula Tu de menta, yo de fresa de la escritora Olivia Ardey.

A pesar de que muchos hayan pensado que estoy muerta, cambiar de idea. Estoy muy viva jeje. Bien, no he actualizado antes porque he tenido algunos problemas, desde exámenes en la universidad hasta una operación de mi padre y bueno…no da tiempo de mucho cuando tienes que estudias y no sabes si tu padre saldrá bien de la operación o no, la recuperación…para que agobiaros con mis problemas.

Siento mucho deciros que no he leído los reviews. He creído que era más importante subir un capi para tranquilizaros, que pararme a leer los millones de reviews que tengo. Creo que a partir de ahora volveré a subir un capi por día, si me retraso será por algún problemilla.

He leído algunos reviews preguntándome si lo voy a dejar, lo repito NUNCA dejaría de subir fics sin TERMINARLOS. Para mi es importante no dejar una historia a la mitad, si decido dejar de subir fics lo anunciare y tendré TODAS mis historias TERMINADAS.

Nos leemos, un beso enorme y cuidaos mucho.

No había ni un alma.

A una hora tan temprana, la piscina climatizada del gimnasio Atalanta Sport estaba prácticamente desierta. Sasuke atravesó el corredor de los vestuarios, y tras cruzar las puertas batientes, de camino a las duchas trató de aclimatarse al denso ambiente cargado de cloro.

Ahogó un grito al recibir la descarga de agua fría y cerró el grifo. Con veinte segundos era más que suficiente para cumplir con el trámite exigido por la normativa.

Se colocó frente a la calle central, su preferida. La ventaja de poder elegir posición para nadar y el no tener que soportar una piscina atestada, compensaban el madrugón. Miró hacia su izquierda y en la calle uno estaba ella. Ese día se le había adelantado. Sasuke imaginó que ya llevaría la mitad de su rutina diaria; y como de costumbre al finalizar su tanda de veinte largos, desaparecería camino del vestuario.

La contempló mientras atravesaba la piscina con elegantes brazadas. Era una nadadora de estilo depurado; y con un magnífico cuerpo esculpido a golpe de ejercicio, reconoció con ojo masculino. Pero silenciosa y poco sociable, al menos con él. Llevaban así más de seis meses, sólo ellos dos utilizaban las instalaciones a las siete de la mañana. Y jamás cruzaban una palabra, si en alguna ocasión coincidían con la mirada, intercambiaban un obligado gesto de cortesía a modo de saludo. Sólo eso.

Sasuke se zambulló de cabeza y todo fue silencio. Se dejó llevar bajo el agua por la inercia, con ambos brazos a lo largo de los costados. Una vez en la superficie avanzó hasta completar el primer largo a estilo mariposa.

Tenía trabajo atrasado, por lo que transcurridos veinte minutos decidió salir del agua. Buceó para esquivar las tiras flotantes que delimitaban las calles; y casi en la escalerilla recibió un golpe seco en el hombro que lo desplazó medio metro.

Los dos emergieron de golpe y quedaron frente a frente retándose con un duelo de miradas furiosas.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte en medio? Casi me rompo el cuello —le espetó ella frotándose la frente.

—Disculpa —dijo con un falso tono amable cargado de acidez—. Te recuerdo que el que ha recibido el cabezazo he sido yo.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo de arriba abajo entornando los ojos, le dio la espalda y ascendió la escalerilla.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y fue tras ella. Se aupó de un salto a la playa de piscina y antes de alcanzarla la observó por detrás. Sí señor, un cuerpo excelente; atlético pero con unas curvas muy bien delineadas. Lástima que fuera tan arisca. En un par de zancadas se puso a su altura y cogiéndola por el brazo la obligó a frenar.

—Aún no he oído una palabra de disculpa —le recordó arrancándose el gorro de natación.

Ella se quedó mirándolo perpleja; sus ojos oscuros le lanzaban una mirada inquisitiva. Con el pelo negro revuelto por el que discurrían continuas gotas de agua hasta resbalar por su mentón sin afeitar, no tenía nada de cómico. Era muy atractivo, poderosamente atractivo.

Sasuke se dedicó a estudiarla también. No era una florecilla menuda y delicada; descalzos como estaban, debía medir sólo quince centímetros menos que él. Tenía las pestañas mojadas, lo que hacía destacar más sus ojos. Nunca había visto unos como aquellos, de un verde muy claro con el iris rodeado por un fino aro de un verde musgo.

—¿Hasta para nadar usas lentillas de colores? —preguntó con media sonrisa burlona.

—¿Lentillas? Puedes comprobar por ti mismo que son de verdad —miró de soslayo su entrepierna antes de contraatacar—. ¿Hasta para nadar usas relleno?

Sasuke rió por lo bajo, la chica de los ojos verdes tenía ganas de pelea.

—No querrás que te meta un dedo en el ojo para cerciorarme. Soy un caballero.

Ella chasqueó la lengua y con un movimiento tan rápido que lo dejó sin habla su mano le atenazó los testículos.

—Pero yo no soy una dama —advirtió con mucha calma.

Sasuke dio un respingo. Ella, lejos de aflojar, incrementó la presión con maldad.

—Tú ganas —alzó las manos en señal de rendición; era preferible no tentar a la suerte.

La chica por fin esbozó una brevísima sonrisa triunfal. Sasuke inclinó la cabeza con mucha lentitud sin dejar de observar aquellos ojos increíbles y notó cómo a ella se le aceleraba la respiración. Bajó la vista hasta su pecho agitado, los pezones destacaban como dos reclamos incitantes bajo la fina licra del bañador. Encantado, decidió prolongar un poco el deleite de desconcertarla y se acercó aún más; ella entreabrió los labios, podía sentir la calidez de su aliento.

—Suéltame —exigió a un centímetro de su boca.

La chica pareció darse cuenta en ese momento de que su mano aún le agarraba el paquete y la retiró como si quemara. Antes de alejarse, Sasuke la miró por encima del hombro y sonrió para sí, porque con una sola palabra había conseguido enfurecerla del todo.

Camino de la oficina, Sasuke aminoró el paso frente a la cristalera de la cafetería. Escudriñó con disimulo en el interior y la localizó en la mesa del rincón, junto al ventanal. Había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente del cabezazo subacuático y cada día que pasaba estaba más intrigado. Ahora ya sabía que se llamaba Sakura; un nombre curioso. Llevaba días observándola desde que una mañana descubrió que, tras salir de la piscina, ella siempre acostumbraba a desayunar en aquella cafetería, a esas horas muy solitaria.

Durante la jornada laboral rara vez coincidían. Aunque trabajaban en la misma empresa, pertenecían a departamentos distintos. Él era jefe del equipo de actuarios y ella la responsable de diseño y mantenimiento del sitio web de la corporación.

Durante un par de segundos se fijó en cómo le sonreía con amabilidad al camarero; en ese momento tenía un aspecto muy diferente al que solía mostrar. Frente a su desayuno y con el bolígrafo en la mano, la veía más natural; como si no necesitara guardar las distancias. Cuando la vio concentrarse sobre su libreta de gusanillo, Sasuke se preguntó qué escribía en ella cada mañana con tanto empeño.

En bañador tenía un aspecto imponente, pero con ropa de calle, dejaba ver la melena castaña a la altura de los hombros que se ocultaba tras el gorro de baño. Su pelo color rosa hacía destacar aún más sus ojos claros. Tuvo que reconocer que en las últimas semanas había hecho más visitas de las habituales a los creativos de la web. Improvisaba cualquier excusa sólo por verla a ella. Y comprobó que, entre aquel par de melenudos con los que compartía despacho, Sakura destacaba como una orquídea en un manojo de cardos.

Ya había notado que en las fiestas de trabajo a ella no le costaba nada convertirse en el centro de atención en una empresa con mayoría masculina. En la celebrada el mes anterior con motivo de una jubilación, no hubo ni un momento en que no la viese con algún hombre revoloteando a su alrededor. Aunque se mostraba agradable y buena conversadora, parecía establecer un muro invisible en torno a ella. Le pareció que mantenía una actitud inaccesible por decisión propia. Cada vez se sentía más atraído por aquella mujer con su aspecto de trofeo inalcanzable.

Estuvo tentado de entrar y sentarse a su lado, no era la primera vez. Pero al instante desecho la idea y continuó su camino con intención de desayunar él solo dos manzanas más adelante. Nunca había tonteado con ninguna compañera de trabajo y además, tenía muy claro que en su vida no había espacio para una mujer.

—Ojalá que no vengan —dijo Sasori por enésima vez—, así ganaremos.

Sakura aguanto una vez las instructivas palabras de su nervioso vecinito. Ya sabía de sobra que si el equipo rival no se presentaba, les darían el partido por ganado a ellos. Y una vez más se maldijo a sí misma por tonta, por blanda, y por haberse dejado convencer por su vecina Ino para que acompañara al niño al partido de baloncesto de la liga escolar. Precisamente un sábado por la mañana. Lo cierto es que Ino se portaba fenomenal con ella, qué menos que corresponde con un favor. Su vecina estaba decidida a adentrarse esa misma mañana en el proceloso mundo de los centros comerciales en fin de semana. Y por primera vez en la vida había convencido a su marido para que le hiciera de escudero en aquella guerra.

—¡Menos mal! —exclamó Sasori—. Por ahí ya viene Sanosuke con su padre, ahora sí que estamos todos. Diez minutos más y, si no vienen los del Ausias March, ganamos por incomparecencia.

Sakura lo miró divertida, aquella palabra sonaba demasiado rimbombante en la boca de un niño de siete años. Y al alzar la vista hacia el pequeño jugador que llegaba acompañado de su padre se quedó sin respiración. Sasuke Uchiha, su compañero de trabajo y piscina. Sabía que no estaba casado, por lo que no le imaginaba padre de un niño de esa edad.

Cuando llegaron hasta ellos, Sasuke la estudió con descaro y cuando llegó de nuevo a la altura de los ojos, le regaló una sonrisa sincera que a Sakura le produjo un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.

—No sabía que tenías un hijo —dijo él.

—No lo es —sonrió sorprendida ante su deducción—. Es hijo de mi vecina. Le he traído yo porque sus padres no podían venir. Tampoco yo imaginaba que tú tenías un hijo.

Estaba claro que lo era, porque el niño era una versión de su padre en tamaño infantil. Sasuke procedió a las presentaciones de rigor y justo en ese momento todos giraron la vista hacia la puerta del patio del colegio, porque hacía su entrada el equipo rival. Todas las esperanzas de los anfitriones de ganar sin jugar se fueron al traste.

Y para colmo el árbitro no se había presentado. Los dos entrenadores llegaron al acuerdo de celebrar el partido, siempre que surgiesen voluntarios para ejercer de árbitro y jueces de mesa. Sasuke se ofreció a arbitrar, no le apetecía nada que se suspendiera el encuentro y tener que añadir un sábado más a la liga escolar.

El padre de uno de los chicos del equipo visitante se ofreció como juez de mesa. Sakura consideró que lo justo sería que en la mesa hubiera un representante de cada equipo; pero los padres de los anfitriones no parecían estar por la labor.

—Yo apunto —se ofreció ella al fin.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido, parecía tomarse muy en serio el juego. No era lo habitual, por lo general los acompañantes se mostraban eufóricos jaleando a los suyos, pero nada más.

Cuando Sakura se acomodó en un pupitre junto al otro juez de mesa, contempló embobada a Sasuke. Con su altura superior al metro ochenta y cinco, parecía un gigante; porque escuchaba las instrucciones del entrenador acodado cómodamente en una de las canastas que habían bajado a una altura apropiada para los niños. Y en cuanto el otro juez reclamó su atención para indicarle qué debía anotar, Sakura se obligó a borrar la sonrisa bobalicona que aún le bailaba en la boca.

No le costó nada cogerle el tranquillo a la labor de anotar, en cuanto supo qué significaban los gestos que Sasuke hacía con las manos. Aprendió que un puño y cuatro dedos quería decir diez más cuatro, es decir, que la falta había que anotársela al jugador que lucía el número catorce en el dorsal; con eso y cuatro cosillas más, se había convertido en una jueza de mesa experta. El partido, dada la juventud de los jugadores, se limitaba a cuatro tiempos de cinco minutos; y ya en el segundo tiempo Sakura observó que el entrenador de su propio equipo parecía dominado por la madre de un tal Haku. Tampoco le pasaron desapercibidos los improperios que ambos le dedicaban a Sasuke ante cualquier decisión arbitral. Hubo un momento en que las miradas gélidas de éste hacia el entrenador y la voluntariosa mamá le hicieron temer que la sangre quizá llegase al río esa mañana. Sasuke señaló en ese momento la quinta falta a uno de los jugadores locales y Sakura lo llamó para que se acercara a la mesa.

—¿A ti qué te pasa? ¿Vas con los contrarios o qué? —le espetó ante el prudente mutismo del otro juez.

—Tú apunta y calla —dijo acercándose a ella con una mirada peligrosa—. No sirve de nada ganar si la victoria no es limpia.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada indignada por el tono tajante, pero no replicó. Como era de esperar, la decisión no fue bien recibida por el entrenador del equipo, que se adentró unos pasos en la cancha para protestar. Sasuke le ordenó que abandonara el terreno de juego, que en ese momento fue invadido por la mamá de Haku. La mujer, con los brazos en jarras, le lanzó un discurso intimidatorio que Sasuke no llegó a escuchar. Cuando señaló falta técnica y les dio la espalda camino de la mesa arbitral, la aguerrida mamá aún seguía gritándole toda clase de insultos.

—Apunta una técnica al entrenador por enterado y a la rubia de bote por tocapelotas.

—Eso, tú sigue haciendo amigos —farfulló Sakura con una mirada fúrica—. Si continúas cargando de faltas a los nuestros, el próximo sábado a ti y a mí nos recibirán a pedradas.

Sasuke apoyó ambas manos sobre el pupitre y se inclinó sobre ella con una mirada centelleante, lo único que le faltaba era escuchar sus quejas.

—¿Eso significa que vendrás el sábado que viene? —preguntó furioso a un centímetro de su cara.

—Puede que sí —respondió con los dientes apretados.

Durante diez segundos permanecieron frente a frente como dos perros de presa a punto de enzarzarse a dentelladas; los dos respiraban muy rápido y sus narices casi se rozaban.

—¿Comemos juntos después del partido? —aventuró al fin Sasuke; la pregunta resultaba chocante con una mirada tan asesina.

—Vale, pero pago yo —advirtió ella con ojos furiosos.

Él asintió con la cabeza y retornó a la cancha. Sakura, cerró los ojos._ ¿Vale?,_ repitió._ ¿Cómo que vale?_ Y para colmo exigiendo pagar. Idiota, idiota, idiotaaaaaaa. Miró de reojo a su compañero de mesa, el hombre a duras penas disimulaba la risa. Desde luego no podía culparlo, porque hasta a ella misma le resultaba ridículo su propio ataquito de orgullo.

Una hora después, Sakura guardaba su turno en la cola del McDonald's tratando de no olvidar nada de lo que le habían encargado. Eso es lo que pasa por dejar que los niños elijan el restaurante.

Cuando estaba esperando el cambio, descubrió que Sasuke llegaba para ayudarla con las bandejas rebosantes. Y con cuidado de no derramar las bebidas, los dos se acercaron hasta la mesa donde les esperaban Sasori y Sanosuke. Lo primero que hicieron fue destapar las cajas de sus menús en busca del juguetito de regalo. Sasuke, amontonó las patatas de los niños en una bandeja y destapó el par de hamburguesas ante la atenta mirada de Sakura. Tras advertirles que debían comer antes de continuar con el juego, hizo lo propio con las patatas de ellos dos. A ella le encantó su iniciativa. Era una tontería, pero le pareció un gesto muy cómplice compartir su ración con él.

—¿Lo he hecho muy mal? —preguntó Sasuke dando un bocado a su hamburguesa—. Me refiero al arbitraje.

—En absoluto —aseguró Sakura con sinceridad—, has sido justo.

—En el colegio no parecías opinar lo mismo.

—Será porque soy un poco tramposa —se excusó sonriente.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

Sakura se concentró en abrir un sobrecito de Ketchup porque la mirada de Sasuke la empezaba a poner nerviosa.

—Siempre vas a la piscina muy temprano. El resto de la empresa lo hace a la salida —comentó él.

Lo cierto es que la mayoría de los trabajadores de la zona acudían al Atalanta Sport. En realidad para muchos era un lugar donde establecer relaciones sociales más que para la actividad física.

—Fui un par de veces a nadar a partir de las tres pero dejé de hacerlo —le confesó ella—. Ya sabes, muchos van de caza y otros a ser cazados. Y no me gusta.

—A mí tampoco —aseguró—. Creo que debemos ser los únicos.

—Algo tenemos en común —reconoció Sakura sonriente, él le devolvió la sonrisa—. No todo iba a ser discusiones entre nosotros.

—¿Discutir tú y yo? —preguntó con fingida inocencia, ella alzó las cejas—. Imaginaciones tuyas.

Sakura observó un momento a los niños. En ese momento estaban enfrascados en una lucha entusiasta con los muñecos que les habían regalado. Un par de robots que levantaban los puños si se les apretaba un botón en la espalda; para colmo emitían unos rugidos que daban miedo. Cuando volvió la vista hacia Sasuke, notó que él la observaba fijamente.

—¿De dónde has sacado esos ojos? —preguntó bajando la voz.

—Son de nacimiento —respondió parpadeando un par de veces.

Sasuke emitió una risa grave que a Sakura le erizó el vello de la nuca. Los dos se centraron en la bandeja y sus manos fueron al unísono a por la última patata. Al ver que sólo quedaba una, los dos retrocedieron de inmediato. Mientras que ambos insistían en que la cogiera el otro, una rápida mano infantil les arrebató la patata de la discordia. Y como los niños no son amigos de largas sobremesas, enseguida empezaron a impacientarse; con lo cual, los adultos decidieron dar por concluida la comida.

A la puerta del McDonald's, Sasuke se despidió de Sasori con un apretón de manos muy masculino. El niño pareció hincharse de satisfacción. A Sakura no le pasó por alto, por lo que también se despidió de Sanosuke estrechándole la mano. A sus siete años, ambos atravesaban la etapa en la que se sentían importantes al verse tratados como adultos.

—Ha sido muy divertido —dijo ella a modo de despedida extendiendo la mano—. Puede que me aficione a estas matinales de baloncesto.

Sasuke miró la mano que le tendía con una sonrisa y se inclinó sobre ella sorprendiéndola con un beso rápido en los labios.

—Yo ya hace tiempo que superé esa etapa —aseguró guiñándole un ojo.

A Sakura aún le latía el corazón demasiado rápido mientras él cruzaba la calzada con su hijo de la mano.

En cuanto salió a la calle, Sakura se llevó una mano a los ojos para protegerse de aquella claridad cegadora. Con la otra rebuscaba en su bolso en un intento inútil de localizar a la primera las gafas de sol. Era una espléndida mañana de primavera, el sol lucía radiante y una envolvente calidez invitaba a callejear.

Para Sakura el día no podía empezar peor.

Arrastró su mala cara hasta la parada del autobús, harta de un trabajo tan abrumador como rutinario. Y su vida social, que podría parecer magnífica a los ojos de los demás, en realidad se limitaba a relaciones superficiales. Tampoco buscaba ni esperaba más. O sí; por eso había convertido el taller de poesía en su refugio.

—¿Hace mucho que esperas? —le preguntó un chico con aspecto de estudiante.

—Un rato —respondió con sequedad.

Se hacía tarde, el autobús no llegaba y le molestó el tuteo. Para colmo, la parada comenzó a poblarse de una insoportable multitud que pretendía apaciguar su impaciencia compartiéndola con el resto. Con fastidio observó el Audi nuevecito que se detenía justo en la parada. Otro amo de la calle acostumbrado a invadir el carril bus.

—Sube —Sakura tardó un par de segundos en comprender que se dirigía a ella—. Vamos sube.

Sasuke, con su mejor sonrisa la apremiaba a través de la ventanilla del copiloto. No lo dudó y se acomodó en el coche escoltada por un montón de miradas envidiosas.

—Llegas tarde —comentó mirándola por un momento.

—Llegamos tarde —puntualizó Sakura al tiempo que se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad—. Ha sido una suerte que pasaras.

Sasuke apuntó una sonrisa sin dejar de prestar atención al denso tráfico.

—¿Siempre te levantas con un humor de perros? —preguntó él con cautela.

—Casi siempre —respondió a la defensiva.

—Yo también —se encogió de hombros—. Otra cosa que tenemos en común. Por otra parte no es nada original; me parece que los dos somos bastante previsibles — sonrió y la miró de soslayo—. Apuesto a que nunca te has saltado una clase.

Aquello consiguió disipar su mal humor y Sasuke respiró satisfecho. Atravesaron la calle Navarro Reverter hasta la plaza de América.

—Nunca —confirmó Sakura sonriente—. Tú tampoco pareces de los que se saltaban las clases.

Continuaron por el margen del río y tras cruzar el puente de Aragón, ella se sorprendió al ver que se adentraban en la avenida del Puerto, justo en dirección contraria al trabajo.

—Tienes razón —dijo Sasuke retomando la conversación—. Y creo que ya va siendo hora.

Detuvo el coche y con toda naturalidad, llamó desde su teléfono a la empresa fingiendo un problema acuciante que le impedía acudir al trabajo.

—Te toca —anunció tendiéndole el teléfono a Sakura.

—¡No puedo hacer algo así!

—Sí puedes —rebatió—. Yo acabo de hacerlo.

—Tu eres jefe y yo el último mono de la empresa.

—Como mucho soy el penúltimo mono —la corrigió—, te recuerdo que la corporación no es mía. Vamos —insistió con cara de apremio.

Sakura dudó durante unos segundos hasta que al fin sacó su propio teléfono del enorme bolso.

—No puedo hablar desde el tuyo —le explicó pulsando el número, avergonzada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer—. Lo reconocerían por el identificador de llamadas.

Sasuke tuvo que contener una carcajada al verla tan concentrada de cara a la ventanilla, mientras improvisaba una excusa disparatada. Cuando guardó el teléfono, tenía las mejillas ardiendo.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —la tranquilizó con una mirada cómplice, acariciándole el pómulo con un nudillo—. Ahora espérame aquí y vigila para que no me pongan una multa.

Apenas oyó el portazo, Sakura sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

—Pero… ¡aquí el coche está fatal! —protestó angustiada; él giró desde la puerta de una juguetería—. ¿Qué le digo al guardia si viene?

—Invéntate algo —zanjó desapareciendo puertas adentro.

Sakura se dedicó a mirar hacia todos lados a la espera de que en cualquier momento apareciese uno de los terroríficos justicieros de la guardia pretoriana de la alcaldesa, que patrullaban las calles libreta en mano. Pero al instante, Sasuke ya estaba de vuelta y de nuevo enfilaban la avenida en dirección al mar. Una vez en la playa, estacionó en la puerta de La Pepica y, cómo no, los gorrillas acudieron como moscas. Sasuke intercambió una palabras con el afortunado, exigiendo que vigilara bien el coche y el hombre casi les hace una reverencia al ver que depositaba en su mano nada menos que tres euros.

Atravesaron el restaurante y Sasuke se detuvo frente a los fogones.

—¿Paella de gamba pelada o arroz a banda? —preguntó girando hacia Sakura.

—Paella.

Sasuke aplaudió mentalmente; el_ alli oli_ era del todo incompatible con los besos, y él hacía días que cruzaba los dedos. Reservó mesa para las dos y tirando de la mano de Sakura, la llevó hasta la puerta que daba al paseo marítimo. Ella no imaginaba qué la bolsa de la juguetería que Sasuke portaba en la otra mano tenía mucho que ver con su idea para ocupar una mañana de escapada. Y aún se sorprendió más cuando lo vio adentrarse en la arena con los zapatos puestos; se encogió de hombros ya que no le quedaba otro remedio que correr tras él, con tacones y todo.

—Espero que tengas una buena excusa para esto —dijo sin poder aguantar la risa; los tacones se le hundían sin remedio.

Él con su traje y ella con su elegante conjunto de pantalón se habían convertido en el centro de las miradas de una multitud de jubilados madrugadores que poblaba la playa a esas horas.

—¿Has volado alguna vez una cometa? —le preguntó mirándola de reojo mientras se deshacía del envoltorio junto a una papelera.

—De pequeña lo intenté un montón de veces, pero nunca lo logré —confesó—. En los campos de naranjos por lo visto no suben.

—Claro que no —argumentó con tono experto—. Hay que volarlas en espacios abiertos y el mejor sitio es la playa —ella lo miró divertida por lo didáctico que se había puesto, pero él continuó sin inmutarse—. Por la brisa, ya sabes.

—Así que eres un chico de playa.

El se limitó a responder con una sonrisa y con un movimiento que a Sakura le pareció medio imposible por lo sencillo y lo certero, elevó la cometa como si acostumbrara a hacerlo todos los días. Le entregó el carrete a ella y se encargó durante un rato de darle las explicaciones precisas para que aflojara hilo o tirara de él, según la fuerza del viento. Sakura disfrutó como nunca de su bautismo en el mundo de las cometas; de las que vuelan de verdad y no se estrellan contra el suelo.

—Me encanta ver cómo disfrutas de nuestra mañana de libertad —dijo él mientras la observaba de brazos cruzados.

—¿Como esas dos de ahí? —Sakura señaló con una sonrisa soñadora hacia la orilla.

Sasuke giró la cabeza, un par de gaviotas se entretenían devorando los restos de un pez muerto arrastrado por la marea.

—Siento fastidiar tu fantástica metáfora visual, pero esos bichos cuando no pescan, sólo comen carroña y son felices viviendo entre basura.

—Eres la mar de romántico —protestó sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Me parece que tú ya lo eres por los dos ¿o no? —ella se lo confirmó con una sonrisa.

Cansado de mirar al cielo, Sasuke cogió a Sakura por los hombros, mientras ella se afanaba en no dejar escapar la cometa, y se la llevó hasta la orilla.

—Déjame tu bolso —pidió sopesándolo. Tal como imaginaba; a ojo calculó como media tonelada —. Perfecto, esto nos servirá para anclarla.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas de cara al mar y anudó el hilo a las asas del maxibolso; miró hacia arriba pero ella parecía extrañada de verlo sentado en la arena con una ropa tan formal. Él alzó las palmas de las manos preguntándole en silencio a qué esperaba para sentarse a su lado.

—Quién iba a imaginarte así, con lo pijo que eres —dijo dándole una patadita en uno de sus caros zapatos Todd's.

—¿Pijo yo? Eso es que no me conoces —dijo dándole un afectuoso empujón con el hombro.

Tenía toda la razón, apenas se conocían; y descubrió que le encantaba cada detalle nuevo que descubría en él. Durante unos minutos permanecieron en silencio contemplando el mar; Sakura cerró los ojos y se dedicó a escuchar el murmullo de las olas al romper contra la arena.

—Hoy pago yo —anunció Sasuke mirándola de pronto.

—Por supuesto, para eso eres jefe y ganas más —sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

—Lo tuyo es una fijación —protestó tirándole del pelo, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida—. Además ¿por qué piensas que yo cobro más que tú?

—Muy sencillo —respondió mirándolo a los ojos—. Porque tú tienes un Audi y yo un bonobús.

Con un movimiento rápido, Sasuke la tumbó en la arena inmovilizándola con ambos brazos; Sakura no supo reaccionar y se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Mentirosa —dijo acercándose mucho a ella—. Confiesa que también tienes coche.

—Sí —reconoció con una vocecilla ahogada—. Pero muy pequeño.

—Y qué también eres jefa —ella frunció el ceño sin entender a qué se refería—. Sí, de ese par de bichos raros que trabajan contigo.

—Son compañeros —él entornó los ojos y empezó a hacerle cosquillas—. Sí, sí, sí… lo confieso… tú ganas.

Muy satisfecho, la ayudó a incorporarse y con gentileza le sacudió toda la arena de la espalda y del pelo; al final su brazo acabó descansando sobre los hombros de ella y ya no se movió de allí. Sakura se acomodó junto a él sonriendo con disimulo, ya que la jugada le pareció un truco de adolescente. Además, tenía como una burbujita en el corazón desde que había detectado en sus palabras un fondo de celos.

—Me sorprendió mucho saber que tienes un hijo —dijo ella con la vista fija en el par de gaviotas que emprendían el vuelo—. Quise decírtelo el otro día pero no me atreví; creo que eres un padre excelente.

—Hago todo lo posible —reconoció un tanto incómodo—. Y Sanosuke lo lleva bastante bien, dadas las circunstancias.

—¿No encajó bien el divorcio?

Sasuke la tomó por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Nunca he estado casado —ella no preguntó, pero él adivinó en su mirada que quería saberlo todo—. Fue el fruto de una noche de fiesta, un descuido y muchas copas de más… una inconsciencia propia de críos, no de dos adultos. Pero son cosas que pasan. De todos modos, no te hagas una idea equivocada; jamás lo he considerado un error.

—¿En ningún momento os planteasteis casaros por el niño?

—No, habría sido un desastre —ella lo escuchaba con atención—. No nos conocíamos de nada, de hecho seguimos siendo casi unos desconocidos; la aprecio y respeto porque es la madre de mi hijo, pero ni siquiera somos amigos. Y cuando se quedó embarazada, ni yo la quería a ella ni ella a mí. Era una unión abocada al fracaso de antemano. Ella sí se casó al poco tiempo. Su marido quiere mucho a Sanosuke; pero las cosas se han complicado un poco. Su madre acaba de tener gemelos, imagino que estará abrumada. Y mi hijo se siente un tanto desubicado, eso es todo.

—Ya no es el rey de la casa —comprendió Sakura.

—En casa de su madre no, en la mía sí lo es —añadió.

—Me parece admirable tu actitud, otro en tu lugar habría escurrido el bulto.

—No hay nada de admirable. Es mi hijo e hice lo que debía.

—Cierra los ojos —él la miró sin parpadear antes de obedecer. Ella le tomó la cara entre las manos y lo besó con ternura—. Necesitaba hacerlo —confesó bajando la voz.

—No los cierres, Sakura —dijo acercándola más a él—. Porque cuando me miras así me haces sentir el hombre más importante del mundo.

Sus bocas se encontraron y Sasuke por fin disfrutó de ella como había soñado. Sakura lo exploró, lo saboreó, jugó a danzar con su lengua una y otra vez. Los dos hicieron y se dejaron hacer, probaron y se ofrecieron al otro.

Algunos curiosos no dejaban de preguntarse quién sería aquella pareja tan bien vestida que se comía a besos en la arena mientras, sobre ellos, una cometa de colores bailaba en el cielo.

Tras casi una hora dando vueltas en busca de aparcamiento, Sasuke accionó con alivio el mando para cerrar las puertas del coche. No conocía a nadie que viviera tan al centro de la ciudad. Rodeó la manzana y, frente al portal donde vivía Sakura, se pasó la botella a la otra mano para pulsar el timbre. Respiró satisfecho al oír su voz, ya que aquello era una visita sorpresa y a una hora intempestiva.

Pero por el tono dedujo que algo no andaba bien. Apartó de un manotazo mental la idea de que tal vez podría estar acompañada. Llevaban más de un mes viéndose a diario, en el trabajo y fuera de él. Incluso desayunaban juntos cada día a la salida del gimnasio. No era nada serio; en su vida una mujer no tenía cabida, se repitió una vez más. Pero en el fondo sentía que la compañía, las miradas, las sonrisas de Sakura le pertenecían en exclusiva.

Cuando salió del ascensor, se quedó helado al verla en pijama con la cabeza apoyada en el quicio de la puerta.

—No me has dicho que tenías intención de venir —dijo con un tono nasal.

Muy preocupado se colocó en dos zancadas frente a ella y le acarició la nuca con la mano libre.

—Has estado llorando.

—¿Tanto se me nota? —dijo bajando la vista.

—Tienes los ojos como dos tomates maduros.

Sakura empezó a sacudir los hombros y comenzó a llorar de nuevo con la mejilla apoyada en su hombro. Él la rodeó con un brazo y la obligó a entrar cerrando la puerta tras él. Dejó la botella de vino sobre un mueble de la entrada y la tomó en volandas para llevarla hasta el salón. Había estado un par de veces y ya conocía la casa.

Una vez allí, la sentó en el sofá y fue al cuarto de baño en busca de una caja de pañuelos. Cuando se la colocó en el regazo, ella musitó un lacónico_ gracias_. Se sentó a su lado y con delicadeza le secó las lágrimas, ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa triste.

—Cuéntamelo todo —rogó rodeándola con un brazo.

—Ni pensarlo, me da vergüenza —confesó con sinceridad—. No te preocupes, no es más que una tontería y mañana ya se me habrá pasado.

—No es una tontería si a ti te afecta tanto —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Has cenado? —ella asintió—. ¿Te importa si yo…?

Sakura se levantó y le ofreció la mano para que lo acompañara a la cocina. Una vez allí, le abrió la nevera indicándole que se sirviera a su gusto. Él se decidió por un sándwich de varios pisos y ella, sentada en un taburete alto, lo contempló mientras se lo preparaba.

—¿Me lo vas a contar o no? —la miró por encima del hombro mientras cortaba lonchas de una cuña de queso.

—Me he llevado una decepción, eso es todo.

—Mira, no tengo ganas de sacarte la información con un sacacorchos. Por cierto ¿dónde tienes uno? —ella le indicó uno de los cajones con el dedo—. Voy a por la botella, tienes tiempo hasta que regrese para decidir si quieres compartirlo conmigo o no.

Sakura dudó. No tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y con quién mejor que él. En cuanto lo vio entrar por la puerta, los ojos de Sasuke le dijeron que estaba esperando su decisión. Pero al ver que ella no se decidía, no insistió.

—Aún no te he dicho que me gusta mucho tu nombre —dijo él buscando un cuchillo de sierra.

—Mis padres son así, decidieron ponerme el nombre al revés —bromeó.

—Qué originales —se giró con una sonrisa.

—A mí también me gusta mucho el tuyo. Si algún día tengo un hijo, puede que le llame Sasuke.

Durante un momento se miraron en silencio.

—Me resulta muy embarazoso hablar de esto contigo —se sinceró; él dejó de mirarla, molesto—. Pero voy a intentarlo.

Pudo notar cómo las últimas palabras consiguieron que Sasuke por fin relajara los hombros. Y ella sintió una enorme ternura al ver que se mantenía de espaldas a ella para no hacerla sentir más incómoda cuando comenzara a hablar.

—Nunca te lo he dicho, pero escribo poesía.

—¿Es eso lo que escribes siempre que puedes en esa libreta? —preguntó sin girarse.

—Sí, ya hace tiempo. Pero es algo que llevo en secreto. Hace casi un año me matriculé en un taller de escritura creativa —Sasuke entendió por qué no lograba localizarla algunas tardes—. Y soy tan idiota que a veces no sé distinguir un amigo de quien no lo es.

—No eres idiota —la corrigió con una mirada tajante—. Eres demasiado confiada.

—Llámalo como quieras —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. El caso es que confié algo muy íntimo a las personas equivocadas.

Sasuke no insistió. Sirvió una copa de vino y se dedicó a masticar lentamente su cena, apoyado de espaldas a la encimera. Sakura se levantó del taburete y fue junto a él. Le encantaba beber de su misma copa y él lo sabía, por eso sólo había servido una. En un visto y no visto, dio por finiquitado el sándwich. Sakura intuyó que un hombre tan grande no podía contentarse con una cena tan frugal.

—Tengo helado —dijo dando un sorbo de vino.

—Tomaré si lo compartes conmigo —le dio un beso suave en los labios y ella asintió con otro beso—. Un momento, no será de esos_ cero calorías_,_ cero azúcar_,_ cero sabor_, ¿verdad?

—Pues no —abrió el congelador y le enseñó la tarrina de tres chocolates—. Acabas de descubrir que soy de las que no tiene límite. Lo compenso con la natación.

—Mejor, no me gustan las mujeres esqueleto.

—Ah ¿no? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras ambos se acomodaban en sendos taburetes uno frente a otro—. ¿Y cómo te gustan?

—Como tú —dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Bien —tomó una cucharada de helado directamente de la tarrina y se la ofreció a él—. En ese caso a todas las que se parezcan a mí las iré liquidando.

Sasuke esbozó media sonrisa vanidosa, encantado ante aquella declaración tan posesiva. Optó por no indagar para que le contara qué era lo que la hacía sentir tan triste. Pero no pensaba irse de allí sin saberlo, por tanto decidió por los dos.

—¿Puedo usar tu cepillo de dientes? —ella tragó saliva—. No pienso dejarte sola esta noche y más vale que no insistas porque no me iré digas lo que digas.

—Tengo un par por ahí sin estrenar.

Con esas palabras le estaba diciendo que podía quedarse; es más, Sasuke intuyó en su tono de voz que le agradecía que lo hiciera.

Una vez satisfechos de helado, y tras recoger entre los dos, se dirigieron sin pronunciar palabra hacia el dormitorio. Compartieron el cuarto de baño lanzándose miradas furtivas a través del espejo. Él observó un extraño ritual nocturno que le pareció absurdo; no había convivido nunca con una mujer y no entendía por qué se desmaquillaba si no iba maquillada. Y luego se daba un potingue en el sitio más insospechado, ¡en los codos!

Por su parte, Sakura lo contemplaba encantada; libre de la camisa y los vaqueros, tenía un aspecto mucho más seductor que en la piscina. Estaba convencida de que aquél hombre en calzoncillos encajaba de maravilla en su cocina, en su cuarto de baño y en su vida. Cuando colocaba el cepillo detuvo la mano pensativa sin atreverse a decir lo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

—No sé si esto es una buena idea —los ojos de Sasuke le dijeron a través del espejo que aquello no admitía discusión—. ¡Míranos! Esto es ridículo, parecemos un matrimonio después de treinta años de casados. Ni siquiera nos hemos besado desde que has entrado por la puerta.

Sasuke la tomó entre sus brazos levantándola del suelo y se resarció de toda la contención anterior con un beso largo y apasionado. Muy largo. Se entretuvo jugando con su boca; gozando de ella y haciéndola gozar.

—Vamos a hablar claro —dijo por fin, pero lo pensó mejor y la volvió a besar—. Te he visto fatal y he tratado de comportarme como el amiguito gay en el que las chicas confían, a ver si así conseguía averiguar qué es lo que te pasa.

—Pues como gay no das el pego.

—Me alegra saberlo —la besó con avidez y esta vez Sakura respondió con la misma entrega—. Tampoco quiero que pienses que he venido con intención de pegar un polvo.

—No sé como tomarme eso —advirtió bastante ofendida.

—He entrado por la puerta con intención de pegar tres como mínimo —la matización consiguió por fin hacerla reír—. Pero en este momento tú y yo no necesitamos lo mismo, así que nos limitaremos a dormir y callar como los ratones del cuento.

—Cuando te explique lo que me ha sucedido lo entenderás todo.

—Pues empieza por el principio.

—Ya te he dicho que estoy en un taller de poesía; allí he hecho amistades, o eso creía. Ya sabes, gente con las mismas inquietudes que tú —fue hablando del tirón como si así le fuese más fácil; él la escuchaba en silencio—. Un día se me ocurrió comentar con ellas que soy frígida —dijo eso mucho más bajo y como de pasada—, y lo han aprovechado para mofarse de mí.

—Para —exigió con un gesto de la mano—. ¿Con treinta años aún no te han explicado que no existen mujeres frígidas sino hombres torpes?

—No es eso lo que más me ha dolido —quiso evitar el tema—. El caso es que esta tarde he entrado en el taller y he encontrado a un grupito riéndose a carcajadas. No he podido evitar oírlas comentar que cómo iba a escribir yo unos poemas medianamente decentes si no soy tan fría que ni el sexo me hace sentir nada.

—Vamos a ver —la sacudió por la cintura obligándola a que lo mirara de frente—. ¿Has sentido alguna vez un orgasmo?

—Pues claro —le espetó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Entonces no eres frígida. Punto. No quiero volver a oír nada parecido y quítatelo de la cabeza, es una orden. ¿Entendido? —ella lo miró sorprendida; esperaba consejos amables, abrazos tiernos… pero_ ¿una orden?_—. Y ahora vamos con el problema de verdad, porque eso de la insensibilidad es una gilipollez —ella intentó soltarse enfadada pero él la retuvo con fuerza—. Lo es, ¿me oyes? Lo es —Sakura se relajó, desde luego su seguridad resultaba muy convincente—. El problema es que quizá eres demasiado incauta y confías en personas a las que no conoces del todo. ¿Sabes cómo se soluciona eso? A base de golpes. Tienes que aprender a envolverte en una coraza y no dejes nunca que la gente descubra tu talón de Aquiles, porque entonces habrá quien se dedique a dártelas todas en el mismo lado.

—¿Es eso lo que haces tú? —preguntó molesta.

Ya había notado que él sólo le mostraba de sí mismo lo que él quería. Era un experto en establecer barreras.

—Lo hago yo y el noventa por ciento de la humanidad —aseguró—. A nadie le gusta exponerse a que le hagan daño. Y tú debes aprender a hacer lo mismo. No te muestres vulnerable porque, por desgracia, hay gente tan insegura que sólo sabe salir a flote hundiendo al que tiene al lado. Además, ten cuidado; por lo general envuelven sus mezquindades en un halo de bondad.

—Puede que tengas razón —dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte—. La verdad es que no entiendo ese tipo de actitudes y por eso no sé cómo reaccionar ante ellas.

—Es muy sencillo —aseguró estrechándola con fuerza—. Marca las distancias y enseña los dientes cuando sea necesario. Lo que te ha dolido es que critiquen lo que haces ¿me equivoco? —ella asintió frotando su mejilla en el vello de su pecho desnudo—. Déjame leer lo que escribes.

—No —él chasqueó la lengua—; al menos de momento.

Zanjó el asunto separándose de él y le cogió la mano para llevarlo a la cama. Sasuke sólo llevaba los calzoncillos y Sakura pudo comprobar que su excitación era muy visible. Se sintió culpable por ello, pero después de lo que le acababa de confesar, sabía que si llegaban al sexo ella estaría tan nerviosa que resultaría un fracaso.

Se acomodó en la cama de lado, pero él se apoyó en un codo y le dio la vuelta para verle la cara.

—¿Ni buenas noches? —susurró recorriendo la curva de su oreja con el dedo índice.

Sakura le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dio un beso muy intenso, tan largo y apasionado que consiguió arrancar gemidos de la garganta de Sasuke.

—Gracias por no intentar nada esta noche —murmuró mirándolo a los ojos.

—Me merezco una medalla —masticó entre dientes—. Pero después de lo que me acabas de decir, no se me ocurriría ni sugerirlo —pudo notar cierta inseguridad en los ojos de Sakura—. Porque imagino que por esa cabeza tuya cruzaría la idea de que mi intención era demostrarte algo con una especie de polvo terapéutico. Y de eso nada. El día que eso pase, y estate segura de que pasará, no esperes de mí sexo por compasión ni con intenciones de cura psicológica. Soy mucho más primitivo.

—¿De verdad estarías dispuesto a leer mis poemas?

—Cuando estés preparada tú misma me los enseñarás. Y aunque no entiendo demasiado sobre el tema, te daré mi opinión sincera. Luego no te quejes —jugó con un mechón de su pelo antes de seguir—. ¿Alguien en quien confíes te ha dado ya una valoración?

—Sí, mi profesora; dice que no lo hago nada mal. Y una amiga —él preguntó con una mirada escéptica—. No la conozco en persona, hablo con ella a través de una web.

—Ya empezamos —sacudió la cabeza.

—Apenas sé nada de ella y por la información que da de sí misma parece que vive en un lugar remoto —insistió cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos—. Sólo que sé llama _Lollipop_ —él hizo una mueca—. No es su nombre real, tonto. Sé también que le gusta el country, Loretta Lynn, el erotismo,…

—Buena mezcla —ella le dio un pellizco y él la castigó con un mordisquito en el cuello.

—Es una chica estupenda —aseguró convencida.

—Ni siquiera sabes si es una chica.

—Deja de ser tan analítico por una vez. Sé que puedo confiar en ella y eso basta —él asintió satisfecho; que mostrara tanta seguridad en sus propias decisiones era un paso importante—. _Lollipop _ha sido un gran apoyo en el peor momento.

Hizo una pausa para besarlo en los labios con suavidad y se acomodó de espaldas a él en el hueco de su cuerpo.

—Incluso llegué a pensar en dejar la poesía —continuó—. Pero, aunque no lo creas, tú has conseguido levantarme el ánimo del todo. Eres único para infundir confianza. Los dos sabemos que esto se acabará el día menos pensado…

Sasuke contuvo la respiración; sí, los dos lo sabían, nada de compromisos. Pero ¿por qué le dolía tanto oírlo en boca de ella?

—Si me prometes que siempre que te necesite te tendré como amigo — prosiguió—, algún día te compraré unas botas Sendra y te llevaré al Nashville de Terrassa.

Él sonrió con los ojos cerrados y la abrazó aún más fuerte, como si quisiera fundirse con ella en un solo cuerpo. Por el nombre supuso que aquello debía ser algún local de música folk o country.

—Si me prometes que no dejarás nunca de escribir poesía, yo te llevaré a Nashville. Pero al de verdad, al de Tennessee.

—Entonces te juro que no lo dejaré nunca.

Fue lo último que dijo, antes de dormirse con una sonrisa en los labios.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados al notar que él la despertaba con un beso. Al abrirlos, vio Sasuke sentado a su lado y a los pies de la cama descansaba una bandeja con el desayuno. No se había afeitado, no tenía con qué; pero aquello le daba un aspecto de chico malo y peligroso que aumentaba su atractivo todavía más.

—Buenos días —volvió a besarla en los labios.

Sakura se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada en el cabezal de la cama y él aprovechó para colocar el desayuno entre los dos. Ella se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y luego las apartó temerosa.

—¿Qué aspecto tengo? —preguntó intuyendo la respuesta.

Sasuke tuvo la delicadeza de no contestar; se limitó a coger de la bandeja un par de bolsas de manzanilla y las alzó en el aire.

—Las he puesto un rato en el congelador. Son para rebajar la hinchazón de los ojos, lo leí una vez no sé dónde.

A Sakura se le formó un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas empezaron a manar de nuevo sin control.

—Venga —musitó secándoselas con los dedos—, así seguro que la manzanilla no va a funcionar. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás acostumbrada a que te cuiden? —ella negó sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Hace años que vivo sola —explicó.

A Sasuke le encantó oír aquello;_ sola_, perfecto. Eso significaba que no había hombres importantes en su pasado, al menos no tanto como para compartir su vida con alguno de ellos. Y al instante maldijo por haber pensado algo así puesto que no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo, se recordó por enésima vez.

Los dos compartieron el desayuno en silencio; Sakura estaba arrepentida de haberle confiado sus problemas, ahora apenas se atrevía a mirarle a la cara. Y él estaba incómodo al notar que con el nuevo día ella parecía haber levantado una barrera entre los dos. Cuando Sakura apuró su taza con un suspiro, él la obligó a recostarse y le colocó una bolsita fría sobre cada ojo.

En cuanto Sasuke regresó de la cocina, se tumbó en la cama de costado con cuidado de no molestarla. La contempló en silencio, daba risa verla con el pijama de estampado infantil y las manos sobre el estómago como una muerta. Con mucho cuidado le levantó una mano y le acomodó el brazo sobre el colchón. Ella ni se movió. Repitió idéntica operación con la otra mano, y ella continuó inmutable. Con el dedo índice trazó una línea recta desde el cuello, pasando entre sus pechos, su estómago, se detuvo un segundo en su ombligo y finalizó en la goma del pijama. Alzó la vista, ella estaba sonriendo. El dedo curioso se introdujo por debajo del pijama y trazó el mismo recorrido en sentido ascendente, esta vez sobre su piel. Pero al llegar a la altura del pecho, Sasuke desplegó los cinco dedos y el recorrido se tornó mucho más lento. El tórax de Sakura comenzó a subir y bajar con un ritmo regular. Su mano exploró a un lado y a otro, rozó con la palma, tanteó con la yema de los dedos. Y de tanto en tanto se detenía para disfrutar de sus pezones duros. Descansó la mejilla en la almohada y al tiempo que colocó la mano abierta sobre su corazón, con la nariz le acarició la sien, la oreja, la mejilla, la línea de la mandíbula, el cuello, hasta que notó bombear los latidos acelerados bajo su palma.

—¿Dices que eres insensible? —susurró en su oído.

—Las últimas experiencias fueron desastrosas —se quitó las bolsas de manzanilla de los ojos, y con el dorso de las manos se secó los párpados húmedos.

—Tiempo —exigió levantando la cabeza con una mirada peligrosa—. No quiero oír nada de otros hombres.

Sorprendiéndolo con su rapidez, Sakura se sacó la parte superior del pijama por la cabeza y en dos patadas se libró del pantalón. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y Sasuke contempló por primera vez los pechos rotundos y firmes que tantas veces había codiciado cubiertos de licra.

—¿Dónde está el amiguito confidente de las chicas? —el deseo que Sasuke descubrió en sus ojos verdes lo llevó hasta el límite su erección.

—Tú misma dijiste que no doy el pego como gay —sus manos acapararon ambos senos.

—No, no lo das —aseguró bajándole los calzoncillos para lanzarlos a un lado.

Sakura se tumbó de lado con medio cuerpo sobre el de él, lo agarró por la nuca y le obligó a ofrecerle su boca. Y mientras se besaban la mano de Sasuke bajó por su espalda hasta las nalgas y se entretuvo en acariciarlas a placer, en explorar con los dedos cada escondite secreto. Cuando separaron sus labios, jadeando se miraron en silencio.

—¿Confías en mí? —ella asintió con la cabeza—. Quiero que sólo pienses en proporcionarme placer.

—Qué listo.

—Hazlo —exigió mordiéndole el labio inferior—. Tú eres cosa mía —cerró los ojos al sentir que la mano de ella se aferraba a su pene erecto—. ¿Mejor que aquel día en la piscina? —murmuró saboreando su garganta.

—Espectacular —confesó apenas en un jadeo—. En cualquiera de sus versiones —él rió por lo bajo—. Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo.

Sasuke la tumbó de espaldas y en su mirada insegura pudo leer_ "no espero demasiado…"_.

—Estoy muy seguro de ti —zanjó sus dudas besándola con lenta sensualidad.

Y comenzó un despliegue de besos desde los hombros; se entretuvo mucho rato en sus senos para su propio deleite. Llevaba demasiado tiempo soñando con ellos; un trofeo que se había reservado sólo para él. Sakura se removía con la respiración agitada, pero él impidió que se incorporara. Y continuó besándola en cada hendidura, en cada curva hasta rodear su ombligo. Alzó la cabeza, y contempló en su piel la húmeda huella delatora de su propia boca. Podía sentir los dedos de Sakura acariciándole los brazos hasta los hombros, desde la nuca reptaron a su cabeza. Unas manos que sufrían al verlo escapar. Pero ella, presa obediente, no se incorporó.

Sasuke acarició con los labios su ombligo y trazó un sinuoso camino con la lengua hasta llegar a su pubis; una diminuta sorpresa azul oscuro reclamó la atención de sus labios.

—¿Es de los de verdad? —Sakura exhaló un _sí _arqueando las caderas.

Él la fijó a la cama con ambas manos para besar y morder el delicado dibujo de dos gaviotas que sobrevolaban un rompeolas color rosado. Una travesura muy íntima que jamás vería la luz. Secreto que sólo el más afortunado podría contemplar, compartir, acariciar, besar. Sólo él.

Y quiso saborearla; las gaviotas, el interior de sus muslos. Saborearla a ella. Sus besos se tornaron más íntimos. Su lengua fue instrumento de tortura y de placer. Disfrutó de ella sin límite mientras sentía sus dedos acariciándole el pelo; nerviosos, cada vez más crispados. Alzó la cabeza; incorporada sobre los antebrazos, Sakura lo miraba con el brillo silencioso de la furia por negarle el orgasmo.

—Aún no —anunció con la sonrisa del diablo.

Agarrándola por el talle la alzó con brusquedad hasta que su cara quedó a un centímetro de la suya. La desafió en silencio, quería oírla protestar, pedir,… y ella se lo dijo con besos. Besos sedientos y posesivos. Sasuke se tumbó de espaldas con ella entre los brazos. Y cayó en la trampa. La presa silenciosa ya no estaba allí; se encontró atrapado cuando Sakura a horcajadas sobre él, tomó las riendas.

—Quiero probarte —exigió.

Él se relajó encantado de convertirse en ofrenda y la dejó jugar. No quería perderse nada, ni uno solo de sus jadeos, ni el brillo de sus labios ávidos de él atrapándolo una vez, y otra más. Cerró los ojos cuando su lengua se tornó más osada, exigente, malvada, muy malvada. Y los abrió de golpe cuando ella le aplicó idéntico castigo; inclinada sobre él, lo desafiaba a pedir más con una sonrisa de diablesa perversa.

—¿Dónde lo tienes? —preguntó Sakura sin darle opción.

Sasuke dio un vistazo rápido y le señaló sus vaqueros; ella rebuscó en todos los bolsillos sin miramiento hasta que dio con ellos. Esperaba uno y se encontró con la sorpresa de que había acudido bien provisto.

—¿Fresa? —preguntó con una risita.

Él se contagió de su risa, sorprendido a su vez de verla tan sorprendida a ella, y trató de arrebatarle el preservativo pero Sakura fue más rápida.

—No me lo esperaba —rasgó el envoltorio con los dientes—, con lo serio que pareces.

Sasuke supo que retendría para siempre en su memoria la imagen de Sakura arrodillada sobre él con el preservativo en la boca. Ella siempre estaría allí. Por muchos años que pasaran jamás olvidaría a la mujer que le regaló la situación más erótica de su vida. La dejó hacer y la cubrió de besos mientras ella se lo colocaba, en el pelo, el lóbulo de la oreja, el cuello.

—Tú también me sorprendes —su dedo acarició el diminuto par de gaviotas—. No pareces una chica a la que le gusten los tatuajes.

—No me gustan.

—¿Cuándo te lo hiciste? —le retiró el pelo de la cara y ella lo miró de frente.

—Ya lo sabes.

Los dos se miraron en silencio sin dejar de acariciarse. Él afianzó la postura sentándose con las rodillas flexionadas.

—¿Tanto significó esa mañana para ti?

La pregunta quedó en el aire. Porque Sakura se sentó sobre él con los muslos muy abiertos y los brazos rodeando sus hombros. Y agarrándola por las caderas, Sasuke solo pudo pensar en adentrarse en ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, en mecerse con ella, en disfrutar de ella. En agarrar su cintura con fuerza para no dejarla escapar y obligarla a regresar a él una y otra vez. Incrementó el ritmo y Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Mírame —ella obedeció—. Regálamelo, el primero juntos lo quiero para mí.

Y disfruto de verla alcanzar el orgasmo mientras sus pupilas se dilataban hasta convertir sus iris en dos finas coronas verdes. Sakura tembló y se contrajo en sus brazos; Sasuke ocultó la cara en su cuello para dejarse llevar fundido en ella. Y la abrazó muy fuerte hasta que consiguió respirar con normalidad.

Ella lamió una fina gota de sudor de su mandíbula rasposa y lo besó en la oreja.

—Olvida aquello que te dije anoche de la frigidez —susurró.

—Bien —dijo, contento de dar carpetazo al asunto.

Sakura se apartó con indolencia para tumbarse en la cama y se estiró con los brazos sobre la cabeza. Cuando él regresó del baño, se dio cuenta de que en casi todo el cuerpo ella lucía las huellas de su mentón sin afeitar. Se tumbó a su lado y la agarró por la cintura.

—Sube —murmuró.

—¿No tienes que ir a por Sanosuke? —preguntó acomodándose sobre él.

—No, este fin de semana es para mayores de dieciocho años.

—¿Hasta qué hora piensas quedarte? —preguntó Sakura temiendo la respuesta— . Si tienes planes…

—Debí haberte preguntado —reconoció; había cierta preocupación en su voz—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy y mañana?

—Nada importante.

—Mejor, porque en todos mis planes estás tú —le acarició la espalda satisfecho—. Y ahora abrázame con fuerza y duerme.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono pensativo tras hablar con la madre de su hijo. La familia estaba de vacaciones en Altea. Miró el calendario de su agenda; estarían de regreso cualquier día de la semana siguiente. Y el niño permanecería con él durante al menos un mes, hasta que él mismo decidiera que echaba de menos a su otra familia. Estaban a mediados de julio y ni siquiera había hecho planes para las vacaciones; tendría que hablar de ello con Sakura.

O no.

No sabía qué hacer y eso lo ponía furioso. Siempre había sido un hombre independiente y nunca había tenido ni necesidad ni ganas de consultar sus decisiones con nadie. Y menos con una mujer. Pero ahora todo era distinto.

Era distinto y no lo era. Porque entre ellos las cosas se sucedían con una normalidad sin sobresaltos que lo tenía desconcertado. Demasiada normalidad. Abrió el primer cajón del escritorio y sonrió al encontrar lo que esperaba. Sakura nunca lo olvidaba. Desde la primera noche, cuando él dijo que se merecía una medalla por dormir junto a ella. Aquél fin de semana que merecía ser marcado en rojo en el calendario de su vida como fecha a conmemorar, porque hicieron el amor de mil y una formas, a cual mejor.

Y el lunes por la mañana, descubrió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta un puñadito de euros de chocolate con una nota:_ "Busqué medallas, pero no tenían. Da igual. Cada moneda es una medalla, por la noche del viernes… y por cada una de las veces que me has hecho sentir única"._

Y desde ese día venía encontrando los euros dorados en los sitios más inverosímiles: el salpicadero del coche, los bolsillos… Incluso alguna mañana lo había sorprendido dejándoselos apilados en el centro de su escritorio antes de que llegara él. Sanosuke disfrutaba con la novedad y no hacía más que preguntar qué manía le había entrado con las monedas de chocolate. Él se limitaba a entregárselas y advertirle que nada de preguntas. Su hijo estaba encantado… con Sakura. Eso aún le preocupaba más.

Aquella relación ya hacía tiempo que se les había escapado de las manos, porque trascendía más allá de ellos dos. Ella ya conocía al niño y su integración en las actividades padre—hijo se convirtió en algo de lo más natural. Sasuke disfrutaba de verlos juntos, pero una idea recurrente ensombrecía su felicidad. En los últimos tiempos cada vez con más frecuencia.

Salió del despacho, fue hasta el parking de la empresa en busca del coche y condujo hasta casa sin dejar de pensar en todo aquello. Una voz interior de alarma le decía que tenía que pararlo. Sakura empezaba a ser una parte demasiado importante en su vida, se había acostumbrado a tenerla y la necesitaba, del mismo modo que necesitaba encontrar cada día esas monedas de chocolate con las que le decía que no se olvidaba de él. Pero en ningún momento habían hablado de compromisos. Ni él había pensado en ello, pero necesitaba saber a dónde iba a conducirles aquella relación.

_Sakura_ ¡La necesitaba tanto! No parecía la misma. Desde aquél fin de semana glorioso, ella tenía una expresión serena y risueña. Estaba muy orgulloso, dónde meses antes había crispación, ahora todo era paz. Lo volvía loco cada vez que la veía andar por los pasillos de la empresa con esa cadencia de gata satisfecha, y disfrutaba cada vez que le regalaba su sonrisa lenta de mujer plena y feliz. Y él se atribuía el mérito. Estaba seguro de que era él quien la colmaba de felicidad.

Pero ella en ningún momento le había reclamado nada. Cierto era que ya no sugería que la relación algún día tocaría a su fin. Pero tampoco hablaba del futuro, lo exasperaba con esos silencios que no sabía cómo descifrar.

No vivían juntos, pero sí pasaban las noches en la misma cama. En la suya o en la de él. Daba igual. Incluso Sanosuke se entusiasmaba cada vez que pasaban el día los tres juntos en casa de Sakura. Ella le había abierto las puertas de su casa y de su vida, pero no exigía nada. Tal vez porque no necesitaba nada más y del mismo modo que un día las abrió, cualquier día sería capaz de cerrárselas y pasar página.

Estacionó el coche y una vez en el ascensor de casa tuvo que reconocer en qué radicaba toda su preocupación: tenía miedo al futuro. Pánico. Verdadero pánico a perderla. Porque Sakura en ningún momento le había hablado de amor.

Al introducir la llave en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió desde dentro. Y esta vez no se alegró de verla. Tuvo miedo. Miedo de que algún día ella no estuviera allí.

Se lanzó a su cuello con una sonrisa, y aunque pareció contrariada por su respuesta demasiado fría, ella no insistió. Eso aún lo exasperó más.

—He preparado una sorpresa para comer —anunció.

—Podías haber preguntado —respondió con un tono demasiado tajante—. ¿Qué pasa si no me apetece?

—Pues no pasa nada, hacemos otra cosa y ya está —aseguró al tiempo que sonreía, para quitar hierro al asunto—. ¿Algo va mal en la oficina?

Él no contestó, le dio la espalda y lo vio desaparecer camino de su dormitorio. Ella regresó a la cocina, sacó la lasaña del horno y la llevó hasta la mesa de la terraza. Desde luego, Sasuke podía considerarse privilegiado. Pocas personas podían disfrutar de un ático en la avenida de Francia con unas vistas espectaculares; por un lado se divisaba la mejor línea del cielo de la ciudad, por el otro el espectáculo infinito del mar.

Lo adivinó tras ella. Giró hacia él pero se le heló la sonrisa al ver su semblante tan hosco. Iba descalzo, se había puesto unos vaqueros muy desgastados y una camiseta que, con su espalda de nadador, se le ajustaba de una manera que la hacía suspirar.

Pero el suspiro se tornó demasiado amargo cuando él se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a servirse de la bandeja sin esperarla; y para colmo sin la cortesía debida de servir primero el plato de ella. Sakura lo acompañó en silencio, pero su paciencia tenía un límite. Ella también estaba cansada, había hecho lo posible por llegar antes que él para tenerle preparada la comida recién hecha, pero el detalle no había merecido ni un mísero_ gracias_.

—¿Te gusta? —dijo para romper el hielo.

Él soltó el tenedor sobre el plato y cruzó las manos bajo la barbilla con la actitud de falsa calma que utilizaría para amonestar a un empleado díscolo.

—¿Qué pasará el día que te canses de jugar a las cocinitas?

Sakura no se dejó intimidar y le sostuvo la mirada invitándolo a continuar.

—Sí, dime ¿has pensado qué pasará cuando todo se acabe? ¿Te has parado a pensar que hay un niño que puede sufrir? Entiendo que ahora estás encantada disfrutando de una situación nueva, un capricho muy entretenido. Pero ¿sabes qué sucederá? Pues ese día no sólo lo pasaré yo mal, también lo pasará mal mi hijo y eso es algo que no pienso permitir.

—Sufrirás tú, sufrirá el niño… ¿y yo qué? —él no intervino—. ¿Por qué piensas que todo esto es un juego para mí?

—No sé nada de ti.

—Ni yo de ti. Eres tú el que se empeñó en establecer una barrera ¿recuerdas? Esa coraza famosa que llevas siempre puesta para que no te hagan daño. Jamás he intentado traspasarla porque no me has dejado. ¿Crees que a mí me gusta esta situación? No me atrevo a contarte nada de mí porque tú no me das pie a ello. A ver, ¿sabes qué coche tengo? ¿Cómo es mi familia? ¿Dónde he vivido? No sabes nada. Y no he podido contártelo porque a ti no te interesa saberlo. Del mismo modo que no me cuentas nada de ti porque te da miedo que te conozca. Te has creado una vida para ti y tu hijo. Un universo en el que sois muy felices solos y a mí sólo me has dejado contemplar desde la puerta, pero sin dejarme entrar.

—No te atrevas a juzgar mi vida. Y deja a mi hijo a un lado, no es cosa tuya.

—Lo sé. Desde el primer momento me dejaste claro que yo no entro en ese equipo.

—Por supuesto. No creo en eso de_ "tú y yo somos tres"_. Algún día querrás tener tus propios hijos ¿no? —a ella se le humedecieron los ojos—. Y ¿qué pasará entonces con Sanosuke? ¿Tendrá que verse desplazado como le ha pasado ahora que tiene dos hermanos?

—¿Ya me has asignado el papel de la madrastra mala? —se puso en pie de golpe y lanzó la servilleta sobre la mesa—. Pues si en el tiempo que llevamos juntos es eso lo que piensas de mí, creo que aquí estoy de más.

—Me estás dando la razón —advirtió con una mirada muy dura—. Sabía que el día que las cosas no fueran tan idílicas acabarías largándote. La huída es la salida fácil.

—Te equivocas. La salida fácil es echarme, que es lo que acabas de hacer.

Sasuke permaneció sentado mientras la oía recoger su bolso y cerrar la puerta. Y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, porque ni siquiera dio el portazo que esperaba oír. Se largó con suavidad, de una manera silenciosa y discreta. Como era ella.

Se levantó con furia y fue hasta el vestíbulo pero su mano se quedó quieta sobre el pestillo. No fue capaz de abrir, pedirle disculpas e de intentar arreglarlo. Enseguida supo que aquella no había sido una pelea cualquiera. Era el final, la prueba descansaba sobre la consola junto al correo: Sakura le había devuelto su juego de llaves.

Durante los dos días siguientes, Sasuke y Sakura hicieron todo lo posible por no coincidir. Incluso ella dejó de acudir a la piscina. Y en el trabajo no se cruzaron ni una sola vez. Tampoco hubo llamadas de teléfono; como si el uno nunca hubiera estado presente en la vida del otro.

Al tercer día Sasuke comenzó a impacientarse. La llamó a su teléfono, pero no lo cogía. La llamó a casa y no contestó; aporreó su puerta con idéntico resultado. El séptimo día, tras haber enviado más de diez mensajes a su móvil sin obtener respuesta, Sasuke rozaba el límite de la desesperación. Los primeros mensajes fueron escuetos y serios, al ver que no respondía, se tornaron más tiernos; al final ya eran suplicantes. Pero por lo visto a ella no le hicieron ningún efecto.

Dejó de lado el orgullo y se aventuró a preguntar por ella a sus compañeros de despacho. Por ellos supo que había solicitado una semana de vacaciones. Y desde ese momento sólo deseo que pasase el fin de semana y Sakura regresara al trabajo. En la oficina no podría escapar; necesitaba hablar con ella y pensaba conseguir que le escuchara a cualquier precio.

Pero ese mismo día, al llegar a casa creyó morir al ver que la asistenta le había dejado una nota con el teléfono móvil de Sakura. Al parecer lo había encontrado entre los almohadones del sofá. Y entonces entendió su mutismo y el porqué de todos los mensajes sin respuesta.

Se cambió de ropa y fue directo a casa de Sakura. Frente a la puerta de su vecina, lamentó el no saber nada de su familia y amigos. Ino le franqueó la puerta con una sonrisa amable y Sasuke dio gracias a la mitad del santoral cuando le dijo el remoto lugar donde podría encontrarla.

—Recuerda: Olocau del Rey, treinta kilómetros más arriba de Morella. Al menos, eso dice Sakura. Ten cuidado porque la carretera por lo visto está llena de curvas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias Ino —se despidió con dos besos.

—Sasuke —el giró ya en el primer tramo de las escaleras—. Sé que no es cosa mía, pero me alegro mucho de que estéis juntos —a Sasuke el comentario le dolió más de lo que suponía—. Ya sabes que Sakura se lo guarda todo para ella, pero siempre he intuido que había un hombre en su vida. No sé, puede que un amor no correspondido — él frunció el ceño—. Por favor, no le digas nada. Pero desde que está contigo la veo feliz. Me alegro de que la hayas hecho olvidar a ese tipejo, sea quien sea.

Tres cuartos de hora después, cuando Sasuke abandonó la autopista, aún le zumbaban en los oídos las palabras de Ino. Un hombre. Y él sin enterarse, tampoco Sakura había comentado nada que lo hiciera sospechar. Se tranquilizó al pensar que, al menos en opinión de su vecina, parecía haberse olvidado de él.

Hasta San Mateo subió tan rápido que ni se percató por dónde iba. Una vez inició el ascenso del puerto de Querol, se obligó a poner los cinco sentidos en la conducción porque estaba anocheciendo. Y de bajada, tras una de las curvas divisó la imagen espectacular de las murallas de Morella iluminadas en plena noche; con su castillo lleno de luz parecía elevarse al cielo como una aparición bellísima y fantasmal en medio de aquellas montañas tan agrestes.

Rato después ya estaba harto de curvas y vacas pastando. Al pasar el Hostal Nou, tomó el desvío hacia El Forcall. Y esos treinta kilómetros sí se le hicieron eternos. Montañas, montañas y más montañas. Una carretera sin arcén y el terreno más escarpado que había visto en su vida. Hasta un par de cabras montesas divisó en unos riscos. Con lo bien que se vivía en la playa y había gente que incluso llegaba a pagar por veranear en la montaña; desde luego, a él que no lo buscaran por allí.

Por fin. Por fin. Por fin. Entró en Olocau del Rey y tuvo que reconocer que aquello era un pueblo de cuento. Calculó que no llegaría a los doscientos habitantes. Aparcó en la plaza justo a la puerta del ayuntamiento y le extrañó que todavía quedaran plazas medievales tan bien conservadas. Medio pueblo estaba reunido en mesas a la puerta del mesón y se decidió a preguntar.

Entonces se le calentó la sangre: la encontraría en casa de Naruto el de los molinos._ ¿Naruto? ¿Quién coño era ese Naruto?_ Siguió hacia lo alto del pueblo por las callejuelas desiertas y no le costó encontrar la casa. Le tranquilizó comprobar que había luz, por lo menos no había hecho el viaje en balde. Y al mirar hacia el interior de la casa a través de la ventana de la planta baja, se detuvo en seco. Tras los visillos pudo ver a Sakura. Un hombre la rodeaba por detrás y la hacía reír; ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro con una sonrisa cómplice.

Aquello confirmaba las sospechas de Ino. Al parecer ese hombre era el tal Naruto, si no ¿por qué iba a viajar Sakura precisamente hasta allí? Y sintió un regusto amargo al ver esfumarse todas sus esperanzas. Estaba en lo cierto, lo supo desde el principio. Para Sakura su relación con él siempre fue un día a día. Ante sus ojos tenía la respuesta. Él sólo había sido un entretenimiento mientras no tenía al otro; porque Sakura amaba a un hombre que vivía a doscientos kilómetros.

Sacó del bolsillo el teléfono móvil de ella, lo dejó en el alfeizar de la ventana sin mirar de nuevo hacia el interior y dio la vuelta camino de la plaza.

En cuanto puso el coche en marcha, salió de allí con cuidado de no pisar el acelerador en aquellas calles tan estrechas. Pero una vez en carretera lo puso a mucha más velocidad de lo que aconsejaba la prudencia, ansioso por dejar atrás para siempre aquél pueblo y a Sakura.

No había recorrido ni ocho kilómetros cuando un bulto oscuro se cruzó en su camino. Al chocar frontalmente con él, estalló el cristal del parabrisas; en un intento por mantener el control, dio un volantazo hacia la derecha. Segundos después, solo notó un golpe seco y el estallido del airbag.

—Habrá que avisar a las niñas, ya es tarde para jugar en la calle —recordó Naruto a su mujer.

—Ya voy yo —se ofreció Sakura.

Salió a la calle y trató de localizar a las pequeñas, debían haber subido calle arriba. Entonces se percató de que había salido sin un jersey; incluso en el mes de julio, allí arriba la temperatura aconsejaba una prenda de abrigo en cuanto caía la noche. Recordó que esa tarde lo había dejado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y fue a por él.

Pero la prensa resbaló de sus manos y quedó olvidada sobre los adoquines en cuanto vio su teléfono móvil. Sólo podía haber llegado hasta allí de una manera; de la mano de Sasuke. El corazón empezó a bombearle más rápido y con el móvil en la mano corrió calle abajo camino de la plaza. De estar en el pueblo, seguramente habría aparcado el coche allí.

A mitad de camino el teléfono comenzó a vibrar y emitir una melodía familiar. Tragó saliva; no estaba muy segura de qué iba a decirle. Su intención era mantener la sensatez y no dejarse llevar por la emoción de saber que había recorrido doscientos kilómetros tras ella. Por fin respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

—Hola… ¡Un accidente! —gritó abriéndolos de golpe— ¿Pero dónde estás? — gimió—. Tranquilo,… vale, vale, vale… yo estoy tranquila… seguro —mintió con las rodillas temblando—. Oye, mantén los faros encendidos… ¿cómo que no puedes apagarlos?... ¿pero tan mal está el coche? No te muevas —la advertencia sobraba—. Enseguida estamos ahí —pulsó el botón de colgar y corrió cuesta arriba llamando a Naruto a gritos.

Menos de ocho minutos después, cuando vieron la luz al girar una curva, Sakura casi se lanza en marcha del Land Rover. Se tranquilizó al ver que Sasuke esperaba apoyado en la parte trasera del coche; a primera vista el vehículo no parecía demasiado deteriorado. Pero al mirar hacia delante se echó a temblar como un pajarillo. Porque Sasuke había convertido en chatarra la mitad delantera de su adorado Audi, al estamparlo contra una carrasca. Sakura le echó los brazos al cuello; él le acarició la espalda con ternura, pero sin abrazarla como ella esperaba.

—Está muerto —dijo al fin; Sakura lo miró con el pánico reflejado en la cara—. He atropellado un jabalí.

Ella exhaló aire y miró de reojo el cadáver que yacía entre las aliagas, a unos metros del coche. Al parecer el encontronazo desplazó al animal fuera de la carretera. Sakura empezó a palpar a Sasuke por todas partes y dio un grito al descubrirle una herida en el pómulo.

—No es nada —la tranquilizó mientras ella esparcía muchos besitos suaves sobre la zona magullada—. Me he golpeado con una rama, tuve que ascender media ladera a oscuras en busca de cobertura.

—¿Nos vas a presentar o piensas seguir comiéndotelo a besos?

Sasuke desvió la vista hacia el hombre de mandíbula cuadrada y anchos hombros que los contemplaba de brazos cruzados.

—Naruto, este es Sasuke. Ya sabes —anunció acariciando la herida con la yema de los dedos.

Él le tendió la mano y Sasuke se la estrechó con visible incomodidad.

—Es Naruto, mi hermano mayor.

Al oír aquello Sasuke notó como si alguien le quitara una losa de encima; cerró los ojos y por fin la abrazó con muchísima fuerza.

—Dame un puñetazo, por favor, o unos cuantos —susurró besándola en la sien; ella alzó el rostro y lo miró perpleja—. Te vi con él por la ventana.

Su tono de crío avergonzado conmovió a Sakura, que le rodeó el cuello con los brazos con tanta vehemencia que casi lo estrangula. Al instante se separó un poco y los tres miraron con curiosidad hacia un vehículo que se detuvo junto a ellos. Era un vecino del pueblo de al lado, conocido de Naruto. El nombre advirtió que, si el jabalí se quedaba a la intemperie, a la salida del sol aquello estaría plagado de buitres.

Sasuke aprovechó para introducir la cabeza por una de las ventanillas traseras y agarrar su sudadera. Hasta que no se la puso no se dio cuenta del frío que hacía allí en pleno mes de julio.

Naruto decidió que a primera hora de la mañana llamarían a un taller de Morella para que enviaran una grúa a por el coche. Él hombre casi dio saltos de entusiasmo cuando le informaron que podía quedarse con el jabalí difunto; y entre los tres hombres lo subieron, con gran esfuerzo, a la trasera de su furgoneta.

—¿Para qué lo quiere? —preguntó Sasuke mientras subía al todoterreno.

—Muy sencillo, llevará el hígado al veterinario para que lo analice —dijo Naruto poniendo el vehículo en marcha; Sakura se ajustaba el cinturón del asiento del copiloto—. Y si todo está correcto una parte la guisará, otra la congelará, con otra hará embutido y con los perniles secará un par de jamones.

Sasuke se quedó perplejo; Naruto hablaba con tanta simpleza como si le estuviera explicando la receta del huevo frito.

—¿Piensa comerse un animal muerto? —preguntó incrédulo.

—¿Los que venden en las carnicerías no están muertos? —dijo con una carcajada—. El jabalí es un bocado exquisito, cuando la gente los caza por algo será ¿no crees? —lo miró a través del retrovisor con el ceño fruncido—. Oye, ¿seguro que tú estás bien? No nos cuesta nada acercarnos al hospital de Vinaroz.

—Seguro, esto no es más que un arañazo.

_Acercarnos_. El hospital más cercano distaba noventa kilómetros por una carretera serpenteante. Reflexionó sobre la peculiar forma de vida a la que debían enfrentarse los habitantes de las zonas rurales de montaña, salvando dificultades que a un urbanita le serían muy difíciles de asumir. Pero Naruto parecía haberse adaptado de maravilla. Como sus propios padres, recordó.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Sakura girando hacia él por encima del asiento.

—Un poco —murmuró como un niño doliente; ella le tendió la mano y él se asió a ella—. No leíste mis mensajes.

Naruto, sin dejar de prestar atención a la tortuosa carretera comarcal, los estudiaba de reojo alternativamente, divertido por el giro infantiloide que tomaba la conversación. Y vio que Sakura leía muy concentrada la pantallita de su móvil con ojos lagrimosos.

—Para —dijo ella desabrochándose el cinturón.

—¿Qué haces? —intentó retenerla con una mano—. ¿No ves que no hay arcén?

—¡Que pares el puto Land Rover!

Sasuke creyó que no había entendido bien. ¿Palabrotas… ella? La sutil Sakura dejaba entrever a la mujer temperamental del primer día en la piscina. Recordó también sus arranques de carácter en los partidos de baloncesto. Y él que la suponía callada y dócil… en ese momento tuvo la certeza de que la había juzgado con una mente demasiado estrecha. Cuando Naruto aminoró la marcha con airadas protestas, Sakura se escabulló entre los dos asientos delanteros para aterrizar en los brazos de él.

—Pero ¿qué os habéis creído? ¿Qué esto es un taxi? —dijo Naruto girando hacia ellos al límite de su paciencia.

Pero en vista de que su hermana y el que parecía su futuro cuñado, no dejaban de besarse, decidió acelerar de nuevo y llegar a casa cuanto antes.

—¿Todo lo que dices en los mensajes es verdad? —preguntó con ojos anhelantes.

—¿Te he mentido alguna vez? —musitó acariciándole la mejilla.

Ella se acomodó a su lado y cuando Sasuke le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, reclinó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Para tranquilidad de Naruto, durante el resto del camino la parejita feliz se portó bastante bien.

Menos de media hora después, Naruto observaba cómo el recién rescatado devoraba un enorme bocadillo de pan con tomate y jamón, sentado a la mesa de su cocina. Sakura y Hinata se habían empeñado en curarle la herida y ahora lucía en el pómulo la huella amarillenta del Betadine. Y mientras le explicaba que su trabajo en los parques eólicos era el motivo que los había llevado a vivir en el pueblo aquél, Naruto no perdía de vista a su hermana. Estaba sentada junto a Sasuke y al parecer cualquier ocasión era buena para entrelazar los dedos con él, para las miradas tiernas y alguna caricia furtiva.

Sakura comentó que ambos trabajaban en la misma empresa y Sasuke dio una somera explicación sobre técnica actuarial, por no aburrirles.

Hinata, la mujer de Naruto, no paraba de amonestar a su marido con miraditas severas que él evitaba con un descaro absoluto.

—Puedo prestarte un pijama —anuncio con una amabilidad sospechosa.

Aquello acabó con la paciencia de Hinata.

—Buenas noches, chicos —cogió del brazo a su marido y se lo llevó escaleras arriba.

Naruto refunfuñó por lo bajo, pero Hinata lo acalló con un par de besos.

—Y ¿dónde va a dormir? —preguntó por preguntar—. En la cama pequeña de la habitación de abajo van a estar muy apretados.

—De eso se trata —dijo Hinata; y con un nuevo beso evitó cualquier protesta.

Por su parte, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron retirarse también. Ella lo llevó hasta el cuarto de baño de la planta baja y en silencio le tendió su cepillo de dientes. Sasuke la cogió por la cintura y se apoderó de su boca, una vez, y otra, y otra… hasta que ella se despidió de él lanzándole un silencioso beso al aire.

Cuando Sasuke entró en la habitación, se desnudó sin dejar de mirarla. Ella permanecía oculta bajo las sábanas. Le extrañó la manta extendida sobre la cama en pleno verano; bien, eso significaba que lo esperaba desnuda. Pero al sacar una caja de preservativos del bolsillo de la sudadera, se sorprendió a sí mismo al verse sentado en la cama reclamando su atención.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Eso era, necesitaba hablar. Aclarar las cosas con ella y recobrar la paz interior.

—Ven —Sakura tiró de su brazo con exigencia—. Podemos hablar aquí dentro.

Pero como Sasuke intuía, la conversación más que breve fue inexistente, porque en cuanto se tumbó junto a ella el deseo de tenerse el uno al otro fue mucho más poderoso. E hicieron el amor con una furia que los sorprendió a los dos. Con un afán de posesión brutal, con la necesidad de recobrar algo muy importante que ambos creían perdido para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke extendió el brazo sobre el colchón y abrió los ojos al comprobar que estaba solo. Desde la cocina le llegaba el aroma a café recién hecho, pero no se oía ni un alma. Intuyó que Sakura se había levantado temprano para preparar el desayuno y decidió darse una ducha.

Al salir del baño atravesó el pasillo con una toalla alrededor de las caderas, pero no vio a nadie. Tal vez Hinata y Naruto tenían por costumbre levantarse más tarde. Entró en la habitación del fondo y se arrancó la toalla lanzándola sobre la cama. Sonrió al oír pasos a su espalda. Y tras la lenta apertura de la puerta, esperó ansioso a que Sakura le diera los buenos días abrazándose a él por detrás.

Pero los pasos sigilosos se tornaron una carrera desenfrenada.

—¡Mamaaaaaaa! ¡Hay un hombre desnudo!

—Joder —masculló parapetándose tras la puerta.

De una patada lanzó la caja de condones bajo la cama y miró por todas partes en busca de su ropa.

—Yo ya dije lo del pijama —le llegó desde la cocina la advertencia de Naruto. Le tranquilizó oír la voz serena de Hinata restando importancia al asunto.

—Sólo le hemos visto el culo —puntualizó una vocecilla sabionda.

—Qué bien, sólo el culo —el tono de Naruto no sonaba nada entusiasta.

En ese momento apareció Sakura en pleno ataque de risa y cerró la puerta tras ella; Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada, pero ella aún rió con más ganas.

—Nadie me advirtió que había niños —dijo abrochándose los botones de la bragueta.

—Niñas —aclaró cruzándose de brazos.

Él la agarró por la muñeca y la atrajo de un tirón.

—Aún no me has dicho buenos días —murmuró mirándola con deleite.

—Buenos días.

—Así se lo dices al que te sube el butano —ella volvió a reír advirtiéndole que no utilizaba ese combustible—. ¿Ya te has olvidado de mí?

Ella se acercó a su boca y le regaló uno de sus besos lentos y sensuales que lo volvían loco. Y con un par de besitos que apenas fueron dos roces le susurró un _buenos días_ de los que él tenía la exclusiva.

—Anda, mira a ver si tu hermano tiene algo para dejarme —dijo acariciándole los labios aún húmedos—. Mi camisa parece recién sacada de un contenedor de basuras.

Sakura regresó en un par de minutos y le tendió una camiseta. Sasuke le agarró la mano y al mirarla a los ojos recordó la noche pasada en la que la caja de preservativos resultó un gasto inútil, porque no utilizaron protección ni una sola vez.

—¿Crees que habré dado en la diana? —preguntó acariciando su vientre con ternura; Sakura mantenía una mirada serena e inmutable—. Por favor, di algo.

—¿Qué quieres oír?

Él dio un suspiro profundo, se sentó en la cama y tiró de ella para sentarla sobre sus piernas.

—Te tomaste al pie de la letra lo de la coraza —le reprochó con amargura. Ella no se dejó amilanar por su mirada angustiada.

—¿No has pensado que era la única manera de demostrarte lo difícil que resulta querer a alguien que se protege con armadura las veinticuatro horas?

Sasuke apartó la mirada. Ahí tenía la respuesta a la actitud silenciosa y discreta que conocía de ella.

—Muy bien —reconoció mirándola muy serio—. Y ahora que has demostrado que eres más inteligente que yo, escúchame con atención. Sé que me he comportado como un niño cabezota; pero quiero que entiendas que me desconcierta lo que siento. Sabes que Sanosuke no fue engendrado como un acto de amor y tenía claro que no quería más hijos. Hasta que llegaste a mi vida y lo volviste todo del revés. El día que discutimos me escudé en él; fingí defender sus sentimientos cuando en realidad estaba protegiendo los míos. Nunca he estado tan enamorado como para querer dejar embarazada a una mujer. Y contigo no pienso en otra cosa. Eso me asusta, porque no sé lo que quieres tú.

Sakura estudió su rostro al tiempo que lo acariciaba muy suavemente con la yema de los dedos.

—Voy a decirte dos cosas —él la miraba expectante—. Si no hubiese estado de acuerdo, a noche te habría frenado a tiempo —Sasuke esbozó una tímida sonrisa—. Y la segunda es una advertencia: no te atribuyas todo el mérito, porque te he dejado disparar con ventaja. Estoy en los días más críticos.

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza y durante un buen rato permanecieron abrazados en silencio. Hasta que les llegaron voces de aviso desde la cocina para que acudieran a desayunar.

Llegaron cogidos de la mano y tras dar los buenos días, Sasuke conoció a Sora y Hina; dos diablos rubios de ojos claros de cinco y seis años. Durante el desayuno, las miradas curiosas de las niñas consiguieron ponerlo nervioso. Hinata reconoció que la camiseta del FIB de Benicassim le quedaba estupenda. Sakura lo miró con adoración, de cualquier modo estaba guapísimo. Pero con la camiseta desgastada, la barba incipiente y la herida en el pómulo tenía el atractivo de un fuera de la ley.

—Si aparezco por el despacho así vestido y sin afeitar, me confundirán con uno de los creativos de la web.

Sakura le dio un codazo, él le tomó la mano y le besó los nudillos.

—Luego te dejo una maquinilla —intervino Naruto.

—Gracias —dijo sin soltar la mano de Sakura.

Las niñas, en cuanto terminaron sus _colacaos_, se lanzaron hacia el recién llegado y sin comerlo ni beberlo, Sasuke se vio con una niña sentada en cada muslo. Terminó su café con ellas en brazos, que lo abrumaron con cientos de preguntas. Cuando se cansaron; le estamparon un beso en la mejilla y desaparecieron al trote para ver los corderitos del vecino.

—Ya veo que no se te resiste ninguna —sugirió Naruto.

—No creas —dijo mirando a Sakura a los ojos—, la que me interesa se me resiste bastante.

—Nadie lo diría —dijo entre dientes—, teniendo en cuenta que el somier no ha dejado de crujir en toda la noche.

—Mira Uzumaki —amenazó Hinata desde el fregadero; él se puso en guardia, tras el nombre completo siempre venía armamento pesado—, como continúes con esa ridícula actitud de hermano mayor te juro que vas a estar una semana sin mojar. Los tres la miraron a un tiempo. — Vosotros dos —ella apuntó con el dedo a la pareja—, fingid que no habéis oído nada.

Naruto se levantó con lentitud y se colocó tan cerca de ella que Hinata tuvo que levantar la cabeza para verle la cara.

—Morenita, ¿te he dicho alguna vez cuanto te quiero? —empezó a jugar con su pelo.

—Eres un encantador de serpientes —protestó encantada del todo. Él le dio un beso rápido y le guiñó un ojo.

—Vamos a portarnos bien delante de la parejita —sugirió con cara de chico bueno—, no sea que les demos malas ideas.

Ella le puso la mano en el pecho para apartarlo pero él la retuvo un poco con una mirada tan amorosa que ella dio un suspiro antes de alejarse de él.

—Sakura —concluyó mirando a su cuñada—, ven conmigo a la bodega y te prepararé una caja de verdura para llevar. No te imaginas lo generosa que es la gente de por aquí. Nos regalan más de la que podemos consumir.

Antes de acompañarla, Sakura besó a Sasuke en la mejilla y se dirigió a su hermano.

—No lo asustes —advirtió con una mirada amenazadora.

—Tú me das mucho más miedo que él —aseguró Sasuke.

Las dos salieron de la cocina y Sasuke esperó a que Naruto empezara el discurso que le adivinaba en mente.

—No creas que soy un idiota anticuado —comenzó—. Sois dos adultos responsables y sé que no me incumbe.

—Tengo treinta y cinco años y sé lo que me hago.

—Vaya, los mismos que yo —sonrió—. Pero —Sasuke ya intuía que había un _pero_— trata bien a mi hermana. Cuando llegó estaba muy afectada.

—¿Nunca has discutido con tu mujer?

—Cada diez minutos —aseguró—, pero nunca le haría daño. Mi hermana es una mujer excelente. Trátala como a una reina ¿de acuerdo? Se merece a un hombre que la ame de verdad.

—En ese caso, no tienes de qué preocuparte —confesó.

—Y otra cosa —dijo mucho más tranquilo—; ahora que está contigo imagino que se habrá olvidado para siempre del gilipollas ese del que ha estado enamorada durante el último año —a Sasuke se le erizó el vello—. Sí, uno que por lo visto trabaja con vosotros. Si lo encuentras, dale un puñetazo de mi parte. A mí no me lo ha contado, pero a Hinata sí. Un tipo estúpido que no le hizo ni caso. Y la tonta de mi hermana incluso llegó a pegarse unos madrugones impresionantes para coincidir con él en la piscina.

Sasuke tenía la boca seca; tuvo que esperar a que se le deshiciera el nudo en la garganta que le impedía pronunciar palabra.

—Si me lo encuentro, te aseguro que le partiré la cara de tu parte —aseguro pensativo.

—¿Ese es tu coche? —exclamó Sasuke, perplejo ante el Smart blanco—. Eso es medio coche.

—Cabemos de sobra —advirtió Sakura con infinita paciencia.

—Miremos el lado positivo —dijo con una sonrisilla perversa—. Si nos despeñamos barranco abajo nos adoptarán los buitres, porque esto es lo más parecido a un huevo.

—A que te vas andando —lo miró con ojos entornados.

—No te enfades, fiera —dijo en voz baja, acoplando las manos a sus nalgas como un par de lapas—. Estás muy guapa con esta faldita.

—¿A que sí? —se exhibió orgullosa.

La falda era bastante corta y mostraba unas largas piernas muy blancas torneadas por la natación, que sobre las sandalias de cuña alta lucían espectaculares.

Mientras Sakura acoplaba el equipaje como en una partida de Tetris, Sasuke habló con su hijo, que había regresado de sus vacaciones el día anterior. Naruto y él acordaron llamarse durante la semana, para subir un día juntos a Morella a hablar con el mecánico. Por suerte, habían encontrado un taller de reparación oficial de la marca. Y tras despedirse de la familia, Sakura y él emprendieron el viaje de regreso.

Durante los primeros diez kilómetros, Sasuke permaneció muy callado. Sakura condujo mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo de tanto en tanto, imaginó que estaba muy cansado tras el accidente y la noche casi en blanco.

—Para —dijo por fin.

—¿Qué pasa? —ella giró la cabeza una décima de segundo.

Lo vio tan circunspecto que detuvo el Smart a la entrada de una pista forestal. Sasuke bajó del coche y se apoyó de espaldas en un lateral. Sakura rodeó el vehículo y cuando estuvo a su altura él la cogió por las caderas y la colocó entre sus piernas. Ella lo miró a los ojos preocupada. Sasuke durante un buen rato no dijo nada, se limitó a acariciarle la mejilla, mirarla a los ojos y estudiar cada detalle de su rostro mientras le colocaba el pelo detrás de las orejas.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —susurró.

Sakura leyó en sus ojos a qué se refería, puede que no supieran mucho el uno del otro, pero se conocían lo suficiente como para comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras.

—¿Qué te quiero? —preguntó, y pudo notar las manos temblorosas de él en su espalda—. Te lo he dicho en silencio mil veces o más. Y cada vez que hemos hecho el amor he tenido que morderme los labios para no decírtelo en voz alta, porque sabía que esas dos palabras te alejarían de mí.

—¿Y nunca se te ocurrió que a lo mejor lo que me alejaba de ti era no oírlas? Sakura, lo único que necesito es seguridad —murmuró—; tener la certeza de que para ti lo nuestro no es algo con fecha límite. Incluso llegué a pensar que había otro tío y sólo me tenías como una especie de comodín.

—Siempre has sido tú —confesó con una sonrisa franca.

Sasuke apoyó su frente en la de ella y con cuidado introdujo la mano por la cinturilla de la falda para acariciar el par de gaviotas azules que eran sólo para él.

—Debí imaginarlo en cuanto vi esto —dijo besándola con ternura—. Somos nosotros dos ¿verdad?

Juntos. Siempre, siempre, siempre. Un recuerdo indeleble en la intimidad de su piel. Para toda la vida.

—Tú tampoco has sido demasiado expresivo —le reprochó entrelazando los dedos detrás de su nuca—. Me has demostrado que me quieres con cada caricia, con cada mirada, cada vez que hemos hecho el amor… pero nunca has tenido la valentía de reconocer tus sentimientos hacia mí.

—¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre? He subido hasta aquí arriba con lo puesto. He recorrido doscientos kilómetros de ida y otros tantos de vuelta para devolverte un teléfono. He estado a punto de matarme y me he cargado a un pobre jabalí por un estúpido ataque de cuernos; he destrozado el coche... si todo eso no te dice nada...

—Quiero oírlo —él guardó silencio—. Son sólo dos palabras.

—Estoy acojonado.

—No me refería a esas dos —sonrió con malicia.

—No me interrumpas —la zarandeó por la cintura—. Me da miedo porque es la primera vez, nunca le he dicho esto a una mujer —respiró hondo como si fuera a lanzarse al vacío—. Imagino que las veces siguientes vendrán rodadas.

—Venga —lo apremió.

—Te quiero.

Y en su pecho notó una liberación como si se desinflara un globo, se acercó a sus labios y la besó con una delicadeza exquisita.

—Te quiero, Sakura, te quiero…

_Te quiero_, susurró abriendo la puerta del coche y cuando la sentó sobre sus rodillas._ Te quiero_, dijo mientras se devoraban con besos ansiosos._ Te quiero_, repitió cuando ella le desabrochaba la bragueta, y otra vez más cuando casi le arranca la ropa interior. Sakura se sentó a horcajadas sobre Sasuke y, mientras él devoraba sus pezones con la cara enterrada en sus pechos, rebuscó en su bolso y rasgó el envoltorio de un preservativo. Él trató de protestar.

—El último —jadeó introduciéndoselo en la boca—. No me niegues esta fantasía.

Él alzó las caderas cuanto pudo agarrado con fuerza a los respaldos, tratando de contener el temblor mientras ella se lo colocaba con la boca. Y esta vez la penetró mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta hacerse daño. Deseándola más que nunca. Y se dejó llevar por ella, todo estaba en sus manos._ Te quiero_, repitió._ Te quiero_, la oyó. Muchas, muchas veces. Palabras de amor que se ahogaron en sus bocas, silenciadas entre besos mentolados. Dichas entre jadeos, muy fuerte, más fuerte, para acabar en muchos_ te quiero_ murmurados al unísono. Sin corazas, sin barreras. Un_ te quiero_ libre como un eco.

Sakura por fin se incorporó y mientras se recolocaba la ropa lo desafió con una sonrisa triunfal. Sasuke bajó la vista hacia su pene, todavía erecto y enfundado.

—Qué bonito, color esperanza —rió con ganas sin dejar de mirar el condón de color verde—. Así se mimetizará con el paisaje.

—Menta —susurró lamiéndose los labios con sensual lentitud.

—Ya lo he notado.

La visión de su boca entreabierta lo incitó tanto como para desearla de nuevo y la atrajo para devorarla con un beso desbocado.

—No, no, no —ella trató de huir imponiendo algo de cordura—. No encuentro las bragas.

Sasuke fue más rápido atrapándolas del salpicadero. Ella intentó arrebatárselas y durante un minuto forcejearon todo lo que les permitió el diminuto habitáculo hasta que él recibió un beso como pago por ellas. Sakura, no sin esfuerzos, regresó a su asiento; al oír unos toques en el cristal de su ventanilla, se subió las bragas de golpe.

—¿Pero quién…? —masculló Sasuke mientras bajaba su ventanilla y lanzaba el condón a la maleza.

Los cristales estaban tan empañados que no se distinguía el exterior; Sakura lo limpió un poco con la mano y exhaló una especie de grito gutural.

—Si te digo que son dos y van de verde…

Las maldiciones y palabrotas que salieron por la boca de Sasuke fueron inenarrables.

—¿Otra vez ustedes? —masculló Sakura con los brazos en jarras.

Sasuke palideció al verla lanzarse como una fiera contra la patrulla de la Guardia Civil. Los guardias, un par de novatos salidos de la academia, la miraban con una sonrisa que Sasuke tradujo por_ "te la acabas de cargar"_.

—¿Les conoces? —preguntó tendiendo la mano con amabilidad a uno y a otro.

—Sí —gruñó—, el otro día me pusieron una multa por no sé qué cuento de un chaleco fosforescente.

Sasuke tragó saliva y rogó que por un milagro se quedara muda durante al menos media hora.

—Es que usted no aprende —chasqueó la lengua uno de ellos—. Nos vemos obligados a sancionarla de nuevo, y mire que nos duele en el alma. ¿No sabe que si detiene el vehículo es obligatorio colocar los triángulos reglamentarios? —recordó muy didáctico—. Ah, ahora recuerdo que tampoco tenía.

—A ver si no voy a poder pegar un polvo tranquila.

Sasuke abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar porque resultaba ridículo aquello de _"esto no es lo que parece"_. El par de guardias intercambiaron unas risas burlonas a cerca de las dificultades y contorsiones necesarias para practicar el sexo en un Smart. Sasuke miró de reojo a Sakura y supo que estaba a punto de explotar, por lo que decidió cambiar de tercio.

—Agentes, lamentamos profundamente no haber recordado la obligación de colocar los triángulos —se excusó Sasuke con actitud convincente—. Les aseguro que no volverá a suceder.

Los guardias no parecían demasiado convencidos; Sasuke decidió cambiar de estrategia aprovechando que Sakura, aunque de brazos cruzados y con cara de enfado, al menos estaba calladita. Así, de paso distraería la atención de los agentes, que lo estaban hartando con tanta miradita a las piernas de su chica.

—Debe ser muy duro estar destinado en estas montañas —los guardias asintieron con un bufido; Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

Y entonces fue ella la que escuchó perpleja la conversación. Los jóvenes guardias se lamentaban de su desértico destino y Sasuke, con una amabilidad digna de elogio, se ofreció a echarles una mano. Sakura se quedó sin habla al oír que su padre era Capitán de la Guardia Civil; miró a los agentes que sonreían esperanzados, asegurándoles a ambos que el asunto de la multa quedaba olvidado.

—Y ¿usted cree? —Sasuke se acarició la barbilla pensativo—. Vamos, que nosotros le estaríamos enormemente agradecidos…

Ella entornó los ojos al comprobar las aptitudes teatrales de su chico. Y casi se le escapa la risa al ver la cara bobalicona de los dos agentes cuando Sasuke les contó las maravillas del destino de su hermana, también sargento de la Guardia Civil.

—Y ¿dónde es?, si se puede saber —preguntaron a la vez.

—Ibiza —silabeó muy lentamente.

La palabra resonó como música celestial y Sakura le atribuyó algún poder oculto, porque los dos agentes parecieron levitar medio metro en el aire. Después de aquello se deshicieron en elogios y parabienes, e incluso se ofrecieron a escoltarlos. Amabilidad que Sasuke rehusó de una manera tajante.

—Ha sido un placer hablar con un hijo del cuerpo —dijo uno de ellos con solemnidad mientras le tendía una cuartilla con los datos de ambos.

Sakura y Sasuke volvieron al coche. Él ni preguntó. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor y a ella le encantó que tomara la iniciativa como algo natural.

—Hijo del cuerpo —recordó ella aguantando la risa.

—Borra esa risa burlesca de tu cara ¿vale? —Sakura hizo un esfuerzo—. ¿Qué te sorprende tanto?

—Me ha hecho gracia la expresión —se excusó tomándole la mano para besarle la palma.

—Mi padre estuvo destinado durante años en la aduana del puerto; me he criado en el Cabañal. ¿Todavía me consideras un pijo?

Ella se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un ruidoso beso en la mejilla.

—¿Tienes más hermanos? —preguntó curiosa.

—Somos dos chicos y una chica. Mi hermana Anko es la sargento de la que ya has oído hablar. Y mi hermano Itachi, es juez en Cullera.

—Tres chicos de playa —dijo encantada, el asintió con media sonrisa—. ¿Dónde viven tus padres?

—En Ainsa ¿sabes dónde está?

—Claro que lo sé —él la miró un momento y volvió la vista a la carretera—. Al pie de los Pirineos, a un paso del Valle de Ordesa.

—No me digas que te encanta andar por las montañas.

—Pues sí.

—Entonces les caerás bien a mis padres —sonrió—. Son unos locos del senderismo. Ellos no han logrado aficionarme, a lo mejor tú lo consigues.

La risita que oyó a su lado le dijo que sí, ella conseguiría convencerlo.

—Háblame de tu familia —la miró—. De la que no conozco.

—No tengo más hermanos. Y mis padres viven en Lliria; mi padre se pasa las horas muertas en su huerto de naranjos. Allí tiene conejos, unas cuantas gallinas, cuatro perros y un montón de gatos. Pero sólo por afición.

—Me gustaría llevar allí a Sanosuke —ella asintió conmovida—. Ya sabes, para que conviva con animales y conozca la vida en plena naturaleza. ¿A tus padres les gustan los niños?

—Muchísimo, aunque ahora que están a punto de jubilarse imagino que tienen con ellos una relación de amor odio —Sasuke la miró sin entender—. Son maestros.

—Ellos sí que se merecen una medalla —aseguró con sincera admiración—. Y ¿a cuál de los dos le gusta Lope de Vega? —Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa curiosa—. Vamos, ¿no pensarás que me tragué el cuento del nombre al revés?

—No conocía esa afición tuya al Siglo de Oro.

—Lo busqué en Internet —confesó guiñándole un ojo.

Al llegar a Valencia, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Pero al ver que la llevaba a casa a Sakura se le ensombreció el semblante con una mirada triste. Sasuke detuvo el coche en la puerta.

—Llévate el coche si quieres —dijo lacónica—. Te hará falta mientras te arreglan el tuyo.

—Me lo llevo —confirmó muy tranquilo—, pero tú te vienes dentro. Te he traído para que recojas lo imprescindible. Y mañana si quieres vengo contigo y te ayudo con el resto —ella lo miraba con la boca abierta—. Lo siento, ya he vuelto a decidir por mi cuenta. Si lo prefieres nos trasladamos aquí; pero ten en cuenta que en mi casa Sanosuke ya tiene su habitación, con todos sus trastos. Ahora, que si tú quieres nos venimos los dos a tu casa.

—¿Vivir juntos? —preguntó con una vocecita.

Sasuke le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos al notar que sus preciosos ojos azules empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

—¿Tú qué dices? —ella esbozó una sonrisa—. Estoy deseando disfrutar cada momento del día contigo. Echo de menos mis medallas de chocolate —ella rió—, quiero que discutamos cuando te afeites las piernas con mi maquinilla, o por el mando a distancia o… por pizza Hacendado o Tarradellas. Pero juntos.

Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos y le dijo que sí con un beso apasionado.

—Date prisa —murmuró con un beso dulce—. Yo no subo porque no hay sitio para aparcar. Y luego nos vamos porque hay alguien que está deseando verte.

Por increíble que pudiera parecer, Sakura no tardó ni diez minutos en hacer un equipaje de emergencia. Y en cuanto se abrochó de nuevo el cinturón, enfilaron la calle de la Paz para atravesar todo el centro hasta el barrio de Marchalenes.

Ella esperó apoyada en el coche, y cuando Sanosuke salió por la puerta se lanzó a sus brazos a la carrera. Sakura lo recibió abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Hay más amor entre este niño y yo del que imaginas —aseguró mirando a Sasuke; él le tomó la barbilla y la besó con dulzura.

—¿Te casas con nosotros? —le espetó Sanosuke con ojos expectantes.

Gracias a que se asía a ella con la agilidad de un simio, a Sakura no se le cayó el niño de los brazos; porque la pregunta la dejó sin fuerzas.

—Eres un bocazas —dijo su padre entre dientes; la miró a ella y tomó aire—. Ya se sabe, son incapaces de guardar un secreto.

Sakura dejó al niño en el suelo. Sanosuke se cruzó de brazos y los miró muy atento para no perderse el espectáculo.

—No pongas esa cara de asombro —ella lo miraba sin pestañear—. No voy a quererte más por eso. Pero creo que ha llegado el momento y quiero que seas tú la que me ponga la alianza en este dedo —alzó la mano izquierda—. Por otra parte, yo quiero ponerte una alianza aquí —le tomó la mano y le besó el dedo anular— para que todo el mundo la vea y sepa lo que eso significa. ¿Qué dices?

Ella no dijo ni sí ni no, porque se refugió en sus brazos para llorar con la cara escondida en su cuello. Sasuke la estrechó muy fuerte y respiró tranquilo.

—¿Cuándo lloran significa_ sí_ o_ no_? —preguntó Sanosuke.

—Significa_ sí_ —dijo su padre en voz baja.

Poco después emprendían el camino hacia la avenida de Francia. Sasuke miró por el retrovisor a su hijo, Sanosuke estaba entusiasmado con la novedad de viajar plegado en el minúsculo habitáculo de la parte trasera, sentado sobre la caja de las verduras.

—¿Por qué has hablado antes sólo de pelearnos? —preguntó Sakura con el ceño fruncido; él le dedicó una sonrisa mordaz—. Tenemos algunas diferencias pero no son insalvables.

—Por supuesto que no —aseguró él—. Nos complementamos a la perfección, si fuéramos iguales sería muy aburrido.

—A ti te gusta la playa, a mí la montaña —él asintió—. Pero no son excluyentes.

—Eso es lo que quería oír, mañana te premiaré con una medalla. Pero no esperes más premios. Porque del viaje a Tennessee, olvídate mientras no me enseñes tus poemas —ella le dio un pellizquito y él se quejó como si le hubiera mordido un pitbull.

Sasuke detuvo el coche en un semáforo y giró el torso para poder mirarla a la cara. Ella estaba muy concentrada haciendo una especie de lista de diferencias y coincidencias.

—Tú eres analítico, yo soñadora; a los dos nos gusta nadar,… no encuentro más diferencias, la verdad.

—Tú de menta, yo de fresa —apuntó con una sonrisa sensual y ella se relamió el labio inferior.

—¿Habláis de chicles? —preguntó Sanosuke sacando la cabeza entre los dos asientos.

Los dos cruzaron una mirada cómplice y se cogieron de la mano entrelazando los dedos.

—Claro, de chicles —respondieron a la vez


End file.
